Luxury to Enemy
by Lynx Piro
Summary: Season four of Rebels is in four months! I ain't got the patience to wait and apparently the universe has a sense of humor too! Join me and my misadventures through the world of Star Wars as I try not to die and apparently make some friends too. (Follows canon story line.)
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Woo, I finally got around to uploading this. For this book, the chapters will be short because it was already written that way in my notebook and I do not wish to change the length. This was also written in April which is why it is six months here. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh you've gotta be facking kidding me. Season four is in bloody October!" I yelled out in agony and covered my face in my hands.

"Patience, young jedi." My brother smirked and I glared daggers at him.

"Oh shut up, bro." I huffed before yawning, "I'm going to bed, ciao dude."

He only nodded in acknowledgement so I entered my bedroom where a single bed was near the window for my grandmother and a bunk bed towards the wall for my little sister and I to sleep in. They were already asleep because it was eleven at night and my little sister has school tomorrow. I decided to sleep as well instead of playing my phone because damn I'm tired.

Other than that, I am slightly perturbed by the fact that next season of Star Wars Rebel is next fall... Which wiki says is October. Hey, I live in only two seasons, Spring and Summer. As I collapsed on the bed with a loud cat yawn, I couldn't help but feel slightly off. I shrugged it off as nothing and closed my eyes, lulling myself to sleep. Now, introductions.

My name is well, I don't want to tell you my real name but my character name is Lynx Piro. I am seventeen years old, pretty tall for my age. I've been so tall since primary five to the point where people thought I was in Secondary... Bleh. I'm waiting to enter tertiary school so I've got a shit ton of free time. Now the real question is, do I have a good life? Maybe... It's decent but not the best out there. I'm exposed to the internet, my family is middle classed and I've got okay grades. I could get better grades but I'm a lazy bastard - it's too true.

Hm... When did it get all windy? What happened to my air conditioner? I swear I was freezing a second ago.

"Mreow." Okay, that's a cat.

I decided to open my eyes rather slowly to see a beautiful red and white colored Loth-cat in front of my face. I rubbed my eyes while pushing myself up to find myself in a plain field with tall grass. To the west - I think -, there was a tall tower which I do believe is Ezra's tower and on the opposite side was the Ghost...

No way in hell, am I in this universe.

No bloody way am I in Star Wars Rebels... Wait how do I know it's Star Wars Rebels? It could be A New Hope or The Phantom's Menace for all I know! Hm... Oh maybe because the Ghost is here. The Ghost. Alright, first thing's first, I need a place to stay so that tower will do.

As I began my trek to the tower, I felt something heavy on my back so I turned my head around to see that red and white Loth-Cat. I raised an eyebrow while the cat purred and rubbed its head on my neck so I decided, why not? From what I know, Loth-Cat's are pretty sneaky and feisty.

"Oof, sorry." I muttered when I accidentally bumped into someone while walking up the steps.

"Um, why is there a Loth-cat on your back?" I raised an eyebrow at the voice to find that standing in front of me is Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight.

Oh wait, he's not a knight yet. My jaw dropped slightly before I shook my head and cleared my throat. Squeal!

"Oh this cat? I uhm... It sort of decided to come along." I told him truthfully because really, I'm not force sensitive am I? Or is fate just giving me a cat because fk it, she needs a companion?

"Ok... What are you doing here?"

"I'm hoping to find a place to stay." I replied with a smile.

"Well, this is occupied... I could bring you on the Ghost and drop you off in town though." He motioned for me to follow and I did with glee.

"That would be wonderful." You know that feeling of wanting to fangirl but you're somehow holding it down? That's me right now... I'm trying so very hard not to burst.

"Are you alright?" Oops, I'm shaking too much.

"Sorry, I've heard about rebels on Lothal but I never thought I'd actually meet them." I did my friendly smile again and I knew he was having his doubts of having me on board. Can't blame him really.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He muttered.

"Look, I know you don't trust me but I promise you, I don't work for the Empire."

"With your style of clothes, I doubt so." He retorted and I looked at my clothing to find myself in a red and white hoodie, black inside t-shirt, white pants and orange shoes... Huh, just like my character.

"I guess I didn't count that in but I swear, you drag me in and I'll fill you guys in on what I know."

"Which is?" He stopped and turned to look at me before we could enter the Ghost.

"Not a lot actually... But I'm too lazy to explain it twice, so I need you to gather the others in the meeting room." I told him and he crossed his arms.

"No, explain it now."

"Bloody hell, we don't have time for this. I'm also starving and you shouldn't mess with me when I'm starving." I hissed slightly before exhaling when um... The cat meowed on my back.

"Look, I'll explain everything in a whole on board. I don't like to repeat myself, alright?" I told him and he thankfully nodded.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, made it to the meeting room where the others were gathered including Ezra who had gone and given back Kanan's lightsaber. I released a nervous breathe while Shifty, the Loth-Cat, is sleeping on my lap rather comfortably. Hera was the only one seated on the other side of my seat, in case I did something which would be nothing.

"So, go on. Who are you?" Kanan asked.

"My name is Lynx Piro and I'm not actually from around here."

"Let me guess, Alderaan?" Zeb piped in and I shook my head.

"Nope, a separate dimension planet called Earth. You see, from where I come from, you're all fictional characters from a show called Star Wars Rebels." I said, glancing at each of them when they gave me surprised looks although Ezra had a look of confusion.

"Fictional?" He questioned.

"Not real, made up characters..." Sabine replied in thought.

"Any other useful information?" Hera prompted.

"The show so far has three seasons completed, the fourth coming in slagging October." I sighed.

"When is that exactly?" Zeb spoke up.

"Well this month is April..." I started counting with my fingers before saying, "If my math didn't fail me, six months."

"That... Is a long time." Kanan commented.

"Agony why you do this to me." I groaned before clearing my throat and continued, "So, I basically know what happens but after the third season, you're all on your own including me. That'll be the day where it sucks."

"Hey, you got us." Ezra pointed at himself with a smirk and I gave him a look.

"Yeah no. You have no idea what fate has installed for me."

"Can you tell us what happens?" Kanan questioned and I thought about it.

"Uh... If I'm correct with time space continuum, I can't tell you jack shit but I can disclose a thing or two about what happens in the future. Kanan, you're going to be blind after season two... Sorry bro." I added the last sentence at his surprised look. "Ezra, your journey will be full of conflictions. Hera, let's just say plans don't go accordingly."

"When does it ever?" Zeb chuckled before getting elbowed by Sabine.

"Zeb, your thoughts on your people might now be true. Sabine, only one word, _'reunion'_. As for Chopper, you'll get another friend. A droid and the both of you will have lots of fun." I smiled and patted Chopper on the head before standing up.

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I'm going to memorize the ship because I have the memory of a goldfish." I started walking out with Shifty in tow.

Once the door closed behind me, I decided to listen in but they were just talking about how trustworthy or believable I was. Pfft. Boring. Shifty hopped onto my back before we started walking down the halls, with me trying to memorize which is where. After thirty minutes of trying to memorize shit, I found myself in Kanan's room and the Jedi holocron was closed.

Curiosity got the better of me and I closed my eyes to focus on the connection before opening them to see that it was still closed. Figures, guess fate doesn't want me to have Jedi powers. Oh well. I shrugged before hearing my stomach growl so I head to the kitchen, seeing as everyone had left to do something. I looked inside the fridge to find some odd fruits but I ate them anyway to find them quite sweet. Shifty wanted some food so I took out frozen meat for him to chew on which he did.

"Hey." I looked at the door to find Ezra looking at me.

"What's up?" I queried.

"You kind of gave me a really vague answer."

"Prophecy Ezra. That was your prophecy."

"Yeah well, I want to know more." He said firmly while standing in front of me.

"I'll give you one more, um, two words, Darth Maul."

"Who's that?" He raised an eyebrow while I shrugged.

"I've given you a major spoiler, don't ask anymore from me." I said before chomping down the last remnants of the fruit.

"That wasn't much of a help." He sighed while I placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"Conflictions is a part of life's lesson. At some point in time, everyone will feel conflicted. How you deal with it, depends on you." I smiled slightly before Shifty leapt onto my back.

"How did you get that cat?" Ezra asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno. He just hopped on and now I need my beauty sleep. Wake me up when we reach destination." I saluted him before walking to my room.

##

So, I'm stuck with Chopper and Hera while the others try to get the T-7 Ion Disrupters. I still don't know what happens when they make contact with organics but I'm probably gonna say explosion with guts everywhere. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have a tendency to use Transformers slang because I'm also a Transformers fan. Yippie.

"So, what happens today?"

"Eh, Kallus and Zeb fight, Ezra using force push and destroying those weapons." I said and she nodded before speaking into her communicator.

They rushed to get the weapons in before we flew out of the bay with haste. We headed back to Vizago's place and I stayed on the ship because I like the view. Shifty meowed from his spot on my lap so I placed him on the glass so that he got a better view.

"Better get ready, Chop." I told the droid who beeped back. I don't get what he said but I'm guessing he said yes.

Kallus and his group of storm troopers arrived. He took out his bo-rifle and changed it into a staff, followed by Zeb before the two went into battle. I'll be honest, Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor who shows up some time soon are my favorite characters in the Rebel series... Too bad they killed the latter. Le sigh.

Oh here's the best part! Kallus standing over a defeated Zeb, ready to end his life but Ezra used force push to knock the Agent away. The battle was at a stand still before Kanan ordered Hera to drag Ezra away and she did as told. Then, Kanan and Sabine went to help Zeb while C-3PO and R2-D2 came back on board. Oh, I forgot to mention I told those two about my secret... Huh.

Roll it back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh C-3PO! I know you... And R2, hey there buddy." I rubbed R2's head and he beeped in a greeting sense, I guess.

"Oh, and who are you?" 3PO asked so I dragged his ass towards my room, R2 entering afterwards.

"I'll tell you my secret. I'm from an alternate dimension and... I know what happened to Anakin." I said solemnly and saw their moods drop, if that is even possible for droids.

"Well, Master Anakin did fight his battles." 3PO sighed.

"It's not the end, 3PO. He may be the new villain but he will redeem himself in the future. Have hope in him." I smiled when he looked lively again.

"Oh why don't you come with us instead? Bail Organa would be so happy to have you." He suggested and R2 beeped in agreement but I shook my head.

"I would love to but... Fate wants me to stay with the Rebels and I will. We'll probably see each other in the future. Adios." I shoved the both of them out before collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

~~Present~~

Yeah, that happened. Now, I'm in the kitchen again, grabbing the last Meilouron and chomping it down. Shifty was currently sleeping in the room because he's a cat. Cats sleep literally all day. Hera greeted me and I nodded in acknowledgement before seeing her open the fridge only to pull back out empty handed. Confusion crossed over her features before she looked at me then at the fruit in my hand.

"Is that the last one?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sadly, yes. It tastes so good though." I frowned before splitting it in half and gave the other half to her.

"No, you can have it." She politely refused but I was having none of that.

"No, I won't be able to finish it so take some."

"You're the guest." She argued.

"And you're the pilot. The ship can't drive herself now, can she?" I gave her a knowing look before letting out a smirk at her smile.

She then let out a chuckle before accepting my gift until Ezra and Zeb came into the room, fighting. She started barking them orders and the both of them left the Ghost rather grumpily. I got the best seat in the house through all that and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I was about to leave to my room when Kanan came up to me.

"Hey, Lynx. Can I talk to you for a second?" He queried.

"No, I've got a busy schedule." I joked before raising my hand up when he was about to retort and said, "Joking. Sure, my room."

I opened the door and entered before it closed behind him when he did. He was awed by my room which I allowed Sabine to doodle whatever she could. I also gave her some inspiration on what to draw and I love it. I also had some stacks of papers on the desk from what I wrote or drew but otherwise, my room still looked relatively empty. Hm... I need a cat bed and some more stuff to make it homier.

"No need to say anything." I told him before taking a sit on the bed, pulling Shifty onto my lap so that I didn't sit on him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, yes. I want you to open this holocron." He pulled out a Jedi holocron from his pockets and I raised an eyebrow.

"Kanan, I've tried it once before. It shouldn't have changed." I told him but he shook his head.

"Lynx, if you are a force-sensitive, you are currently a big signal for Jedi hunters out there. I need you to try again." He said and although I was slightly perturbed by Jedi hunters, I nodded at his request.

I exhaled before closing my eyes and focused on opening the holocron. Not even a minute had passed before I heard Obi-Wan's voice from the holocron. I opened both my eyes in surprise before smiling at Kanan and closed my eyes once again, saddened by the fact that he was no longer in the field. Kanan seemed to sense this shift because he placed his left hand on my shoulder.

"Let me guess, the clone wars was another one of the series." He asked and I nodded.

Ah the clone wars. One of the first Star Wars series that got me hooked to the franchise. Boy did I have a few fan favorites in there but too bad they cancelled the show. Le sigh. I mean, I didn't bother watching past season six anyways when they made Ahsoka leave the Jedi Order. Speaking of which, Ahsoka is in season 2... Hopefully I get to meet her.

"Arguably the best one." I muttered before looking up at him and continued, "So, we figured out that I'm becoming force-sensitive which I have to thank fate for that. You already have Ezra, I'll just have to learn how to control by myself."

"That will take too long. I will teach you and Ezra at the same time." Kanan assured and I raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda difficult with your amount of Jedi training, isn't it?" I told him and he shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." He smiled and I did so too before he was called to the meeting room.

Gee, he left the holocron on my desk. I took it in my hands and stared at it before closing my eyes. I don't know if this will work but I was willing to try.

"Kenobi, if you can hear me... My name is Lynx and all I want to say is good luck in raising young Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

Little did I know that he did hear me and muttered,

 _"May the Force be with you too, Lynx."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Focus. Focus on letting go." Kanan told Ezra who was currently doing a hand stand on the turret.

I was in a meditating position behind Zeb with Shifty on my lap. I decided while waiting for Ezra to complete his, why not I begin with the simplest excercise? After all, I've watched the Clone Wars, I learned Jedi lessons from there. Although they're a bit hazy to be honest because it has been a while.

"Letting go? I'd rather hold on if you don't mind." Ezra retorted and I managed to stifle a laugh.

"Enough jokes. Focus." Kanan said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"What does that even mean? How can I do something if I don't try to do it?" Ezra questioned, trying not to fall on one hand.

"Well, see-. Hm... Actually that one also confuses me but Master Yoda always says it a lot. Lynx, do you know?" He looked towards me and I shrugged.

"His wisdoms can be rather difficult to deduct but it basically says if you try, there's a chance of failure but if you do it and put your heart into it, you will succeed." I told him based on what I think it means before Zeb yawned loudly.

"I really thought this Jedi stuff will be more interesting. No wonder the old religion died." Zeb spoke and I growled at the sentence while Chopper whirred in agreement.

"Come on kid! Do something! Amuse me. Use the force." Zeb did a gesture with his hands before shaking the gun turret causing Ezra to fall.

He laughed at Ezra while Kanan gave him a disapproving look and helped the kid. He pulled his arm back and complained about Zeb while I got up and smacked the Lasat on the back of the head. He whined in protest but I just glared daggers at him which was enough to shut him up... Thankfully.

"Careful!" The sound of Kanan and a lightsaber brought back our attention to see Ezra change the length of the lightsaber.

"I think it should be a little shorter." Zeb joked causing Chopper to laugh and even I giggled slightly.

I'll be honest, that part was funny. Ezra glared at us before putting some distance and I knew what was going to happen. I've seen this way too many times already geez.

"Kanan, be ready for this." I told the Jedi who raised an eyebrow.

"Be ready for what?"

"You'll see." I smirked slightly at the thought.

"Okay, close your eyes." Kanan told the boy who did as told before saying, "Let him have it, Chopper."

And now, the pain of getting hit by milk thrown by a droid. Ouch.

"Be precise. Keep the blade up." Kanan reprimanded before wincing.

"That's it kid! Use your body to slow down the trash!" Zeb laughed and I winced along with Kanan every time Ezra gets hit.

"No, you're not focusing." Another hit and Kanan sighed exasperated.

Zeb decided to pour everything on Chopper causing a flurry of attacks. I just sighed because well, this was probably the dumbest idea he could think of. Feeling frustrated, Ezra opened both of his eyes and sliced two of the milk cartons before getting pushed back and fell off the ship.

"Kid!"

"Good job, Zeb." I scowled before patting Kanan on the back, telling him to move.

"You knew this was going to happen?!" Kanan questioned and I gave him a look.

"Time-space continuum, Kanan. I would have told you but I'm not allowed to. Now use the force and bring him back up." I replied irritably before Shifty and I went back into the ship.

I entered the meeting room to see Sabine on the holonet, listening to them reporting about Ezra and Zeb stealing the TIE fighter. Oh that was an awesome episode, not going to lie. I sat down beside her with a piece of fruit in my hand while Shifty received some meat. Then, Kanan and Zeb entered before the others did.

"You made the holonet." Sabine smirked at the two boys.

 _"~A stolen TIE fighter was used to attack a transport full of innocent workers.~"_

"You liar, we set 'em free!" Zeb scowled before the transmission changed to Gal Travis.

Ah, don't trust a Senator in exile. Also Luminara, she's already dead. Sadly, I can't tell them that.

"Lynx, is this true?" Hera asked me and I noticed that they wanted the truth.

I couldn't tell them the truth... So I'll give them a partial lie. After all, this is where they will meet the Grand Inquisitor. Ah my goodness me. I'm going to start fangirling soon even though he's a Sith. There's something wrong with me and bad guys and I have no idea what.

"Partially, yes. Can you guys please not ask me about important plots? Honestly though, you should find out yourself if this is true or not." I huffed and apparently they decided it was good enough.

##

I swear Sabine sees every prison as a work of art. Oh well, the Spire or Stygian or whatever shit it's called - I completely forgot - is pretty impressive. Apparently I'm going to be with the Ops crew which means I'm following Kanan and Ezra. I wanted to stay on the ship but Kanan wanted to drop me off on Luminara as well... Gee, where's his self-confidence?

"Yeah... You'd have to be crazy to try out that plan." Sabine said and Kanan smirked.

"Let's hope the Empire thinks that too." I rolled my eyes at his playful tone but nonetheless, walked towards the Phantom.

"Here goes... The first appearance of my favorite character. Oh boy, what could go wrong?" I mumbled and Shifty purred in agreement.

##

"Oh I'm sorry Chop, we just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one." Zeb told Chopper through the comms and I chuckled.

The Phantom detached from the Ghost and started flying to the Spire. Ezra was nervous, Zeb was doing his warm ups, Sabine put on her helmet and Kanan was just clearing his mind. Me? I'm just yawning because I think dimension lag is a thing. Either that or I haven't been sleeping well recently.

"Thirty seconds. Good luck." Hera spoke up.

"Luck? We're going to need a miracle." Zeb replied.

"Here are three." Sabine pulled out three grenades and I smiled as Zeb and Ezra took one.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan warned Ezra.

"Thought there was no try." Ezra retorted causing Kanan to frown disapprovingly.

Then, Kanan jumped out of the Phantom and landed smoothly on the ground to take out the two guards. Ezra watched in awe while I scratched Shifty on the head because he was getting restless. I could feel it too, the Grand Inquisitor is already in the prison... Somewhere.

"Kid, wait! What are you doing?!" Zeb yelled, bringing me back to the present to see Ezra falling towards the platform and landing miserably.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before Kanan and Ezra began bickering. However, as the door beeped open, they silenced themselves as four stormtroopers showed up. Kanan force pulled two of their weapons and threw those away before the rest of us landed on the platform. Sabine took out one, Kanan force pushed two and Zeb took out the other.

"Stunts like that put us in jeopardy that is exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline." Are they really having this now?

"I was just following your example."

"Yeah? Well try to stay focused and follow the plan instead." Kanan retorted and I lightly pushed Sabine to the door which she tried to open.

"I hate to interrupt but we need the kid to unlock the door." She whispered.

"I got it." Ezra pulled out his lockpick and started picking.

Meanwhile, I helped Zeb move the bodies while Kanan tried not to get seen by the light.

"Ezra..."

"Quiet!" Ezra whispered with a small smile, "I'm focusing."

The door opened allowing us to enter and we started walking down the hall. I was starting to feel a little chilly because a dark side user was in here... Why did I agree to this again? Oh yes, Kanan wanted to tell her about me. By her, I mean the dead Jedi. I really should have just told him, shouldn't I? Oh well.

"Luminara's here. I sense her presence but... It's clouded." Kanan looked at me and I shrugged in response. The big reveal is coming, don't worry bout that.

"Where's Master Unduli?"

"Uh, detention block CC-01, isolation cell 01-69." Sabine responded.

"They have isolation cells on the lower levels? We planned off outdated schematics." Kanan hissed.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means the plan changes."

"Like always." I mumbled.

"You got a backup plan?" Zeb questioned.

"Figuring one out, right now." Kanan replied before saying, "Zeb, Sabine, let's go."

"Weren't we supposed to defend the escape route here?"

"The turbo lift is our escape route, let's go." Kanan motioned for us to get in and we did.

"Ugh, his plan gets worse all the time." Sabine said after a while.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again." Zeb agreed.

"I'm standing right here." Kanan huffed.

"We know." Zeb and Sabine spoke at the same time causing me to chuckle while Kanan crossed his arms.

"Alright, two guards are going to be outside our door." I told them and Kanan nodded, grabbing said troopers and Zeb beat the shit out of them.

Kanan was the first to step out, saying something bout comm silence and covert stuff before Ezra and I followed. Damn, excitement and nervous levels are peaking. Eek. Not even two seconds later, we get spotted but Kanan dispatched them quickly.

"Wow, you're really not messing around tonight."

"There's a lot more at stake then you realize." Kanan retorted before moving.

I patted Ezra on the shoulder before following Kanan and he did so too after a minute. When we arrived at the cell, two troopers were guarding it so Kanan used his Jedi mind trick to get them away. Ezra asked about it but once again, was turned down by Kanan, saying Luminara will teach him... Here goes nothing. We walked down the steps into the cell to see Luminara or well, her spirit - I think - on the bench looking sad. I was too but I steeled myself when she walked towards Kanan before walking into her tombstone and showed her decayed self. I covered my mouth while Kanan and Ezra gasped. That one hurts. It hurt real bad.

"What happened to her? I don't understand..." Ezra muttered before all of us looked at the doorway to see the Grand Inquisitor making his _grand_ freaking appearance.

"No? It doesn't seem complicated. I am the Inquisitor." He powered up his lightsaber, the door closing and locking behind him as he smirked, "Welcome."

Ah, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah great. I should have stayed with Hera... What is the second reason why I agreed to this? Oh yes, I wanted to meet him face to face.

Well frag me sideways.

"Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic but her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends."

"Spectre-3 come in, it's a trap." Oh bloody Admiral Ackbar flashback, thanks! Stupid meems.

"There will be no reinforcements." He grinned before Kanan attacked him.

One handed blocks are pretty great. Kanan was mostly on the offensive while the Inquisitor was on the defensive, blocking Kanan's attacks with relative ease. I elbowed Ezra and reminded him of the miracle. He got the message so all we had to do was find the perfect moment.

"Interesting. It seems you've trained under Jedi Master Depa Billaba." The Inquisitor spoke smugly.

"How-? Who are you?" Kanan questioned before the two continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Ezra and I managed to sneak past and he planted the miracle on the door.

"The temple records are quite complete. Close quarters fighting: Billaba's emphasis was always on form three which you favor to a ridiculous degree."

Ezra fired an energy slight shot, managing to distract the Inquisitor allowing Kanan to strike but... What a fail. Oh well. I activated the grenade before helping Kanan.

"Clearly you were a poor student." The Inquisitor continued to taunt and I was beginning to wonder how long this fight actually lasted for in the show.

Ezra fired a few energy slingshots but it did jack shit on his armor. I think an improvement is in order.

"Is that really all you got, my boy?" The Inquisitor commented.

"Well we've got that." Ezra pointed to the miracle grenade which exploded in three, two, one.

 _Boom!_ We immediately ran out and down the hall, Shifty sticking to my back the whole time while the Inquisitor calmly walked out of the smoke. Aish, next mission, I'm staying on the ghost. Screw being in the front lines although that's where most of the action is. Kanan decided to face the Inquisitor again who activated the other blade and started attacking.

"Are you two paying attention?" The Inquisitor looked at us and I narrowed my eyes as he continued, "The Jedi are dead but there is another path. The dark side."

"Never heard of it." Ezra retorted and fired a shot only to get pushed back. I quickly rushed to his aid while Kanan continued fighting.

"Really smooth there, kid. Next time aim for the head." I huffed while helping him stand up.

"Hey, it's not that easy." He groaned and held his arm.

"I'm not making deals with you." Oh scrap.

"Hmph, then we'll let them make one, shall we?" The Inquisitor then force pushed Kanan and I managed to duck down in time to dodge it. Shifty hissed at the Inquisitor from my back and I clamped his mouth shut.

"Your master cannot save you. He is unfocused and undisciplined."

"Then we're perfect for each other!" Ezra growled and fired his slingshots.

The Inquisitor blocked them before charging at us but we managed to jump over his attack and distance ourselves.

"I do so admire your persistence." He said while slowly spinning his lightsaber causing me to clench my fists, "Ready to die?"

"Oh hell no." I muttered but stood at an offensive position with Ezra.

The Inquisitor was about to swing at us but Kanan managed to stop him and stuck him to the ceiling. Then, he told us to run which we did... I really should have gone to the gym. My legs are going to die tomorrow. We reached Kanan just as he let go and helped him up while the Inquisitor closed the crescent and started spinning his double-blades. Ah geez, that's too amazing to watch.

"Does yours do that?" Ezra asked, amazed by the display but he got pushed by Kanan.

"Come on. Let's go." Kanan huffed with slight jealousy but we started running.

"Guys! This way!" What a surprise, we crossed paths with Sabine and Zeb.

They started talking but I was more focused in trying to run. Ezra and I looked back to see the Inquisitor walking ever so closer... Mate, we're running and he's walking! How the hell did he catch up so fast?!

 _"Secure the facility. Full lockdown."_

"Well that's not helpful." Ezra commented while jumping over the door.

"Ya think?" I joked and saw the Inquisitor start running for us.

Zeb held the door open while the rest of us jumped through and made it before the Inquisitor could although he was going to cut through it at a relatively fast pace. Sabine and Ezra tried to open the door but neither would work so Kanan and Ezra tried to open it by picturing the lock. Me? I'm just watching because even though I could help, I didn't want to. Plus, a migraine was starting to form in my head.

"Excuse me but can we train Ezra later?!" Zeb yelled as the Inquisitor was only one door away and this door would be a quick bust.

After a minute of tense silence, the door opened showing a whole bunch of troopers right outside. Oh~kay then. Zeb decided to use his last miracle and we rushed forward before hiding behind some crates.

"Spectre-5 to Phantom, we're on the landing deck ready for pickup."

 _"~On my way, Spectre-5 and I'm bringing the fleet.~"_

"We have a fleet?" Zeb questioned.

 _"~We do now.~"_ Hera smirked after appearing behind the troopers.

She destroyed one TIE fighter while the rest of us ran towards the Phantom. Just as I came below the destroyed TIE though, a trooper managed to land a lucky hit on my left leg and I hissed in pain before falling to the ground. Shifty managed to leap off before I hit the ground and he started growling.

"Lynx!" Kanan was about to come and help me but after deflecting a throw by the Inquisitor, he was forced to move back.

"Go!" I ordered him as they were getting pummeled by shots.

"We won't leave you!" Zeb retorted and fired at the troopers while the Inquisitor moved to my position so I had to compromise.

"Just go! I'm not important!"

"You know about the future though!" Ezra yelled back.

"Why did you have to reveal that?! Bloody exposition shit..." I groaned before shouting, "Get your ass out of here! I'll be fine! I'll be fine..."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh goodness me, my legs hurt. I slowly sat up while gripping my head before opening my eyes to find myself in a room with the Inquisitor in a meditating position nearby. That's just great. I looked down at myself to find my clothes still intact and Shifty was right beside me, thank god for that! I rubbed his head causing him to purr before my attention changed to the other guy in the room... Why does that sound weird?

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"It seems that you are of some importance to me..." He started and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? I'm just an ordinary girl..." Not really actually.

"I had sensed the boy was strong with the force but you..." He trailed off as if he was in thought before he stood up and turned to face me, "You are practically one with it. No one's ever come this close to this raw power."

"...Okay, I guess I am the first." I muttered, looking away for a second before looking back at him and asked, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I'm going to train you." He said matter-of-factly and I tried so hard not to fangirl again. Somehow, I managed and I cleared my throat before sighing.

"Alright..."

"For one who stayed with the rebels, you're taking this rather calmly..." He said suspiciously and I shook my head.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I was never a part of the rebels - even though I stayed with them - but it's because I don't belong in this dimension." I spoke and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dimension?" Oh boy, I'm repeating myself and probably again with Kallus when I do meet him.

"I was teleported here from an alternate dimension known as Earth. In that dimension, you are all fictional characters. Just be thankful that I'm not fangirling all over the place." I told him and he frowned at the concept.

"You'd better not be lying."

"Would I be lying? Of course not. I know what happens in the future but I'm not going to tell you anything, unless you want to mess with the time-space continuum. So far, the rebels haven't broken it." I smirked when he released a sigh and tried to suck in the information.

"Alright. I get what you're trying to say."

"Oh you'd better because I don't like to repeat myself." I crossed my arms before I sensed another presence in the force and looked at the door.

As soon as the Inquisitor shifted his gaze to the door, there was a knock on it before the trooper spoke up. "Sir, we've arrived at Lothal."

"I'll be out in a minute." He told the trooper before looking at me adding, "Do not leave the room."

"Yes, master." I nodded and he smirked before leaving.

I let out a sigh and collapsed back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling before looking at Shifty who was rubbing his head on my hand. He noticed my gaze and looked up at me before sitting at where the Inquisitor sat moments ago.

"Mreow." He purred and I sighed, getting up only to sit back down when Shifty moved slightly from the spot.

He curled on my lap and started purring so I softly petted him before meditating. I cleared my mind and kept it that way until the Inquisitor caught my attention. It must have been a long time because my legs were cramping up... Geez.

"Come, I have a place in mind for our training." He motioned for me to follow and I did.

Ugh, stupid important plots and I'm also limping which is great! Fantastic, all the words in the vocabulary are getting thrown out the window. We took a shuttle down to Lothal where we took a speeder - me having to ride with the Inquisitor cause I can't drive.

That was really awkward and I don't want to talk about it, let alone remember it.

After a while, we arrived at an open field where I began the arduous training of becoming an Inquisitor. When I do get back home, I'm so hoping to eat pizza because this is just ridiculous. Oh, speaking of which, I wonder what my family is doing back home?

Huh, I'll never know. Probably weeping or continuing doing whatever with a copy of myself.

Son of a-.

~~1 day later~~

Okay, so today, I am to meet with the Inquisitor in the training room... If I know where that is. I don't know where that is at all. Luckily, I woke up at five in the fragging morning just to explore this base. I was to meet with him at eight so plenty of time to get lost and find my way. Also, memorize which is where because I have the memory of a goldfish.

"Ready to start the day as an imperial, Shifty?" I asked the red and white cat who grinned.

"Meow!" He replied enthusiastically and I chuckled before rounding a corner only to bump into someone.

"Watch-!" I stopped myself before I could yell out.

Oh shit. It can't be.

Apparently it is, my second favorite character in Star Wars Rebels. He was holding a holopad and it's contents were probably annoying him because he had that look... I don't even know what that look actually is but hey, he's a favorite of mine and I can't read people's emotions for shit other than the common ones.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked and I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Lynx Piro. I'm a newcomer 'round here." I answered with a smile.

I'm still somehow holding down the leash of fangirling although it's getting a whole lot more difficult.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in the system." He spoke suspiciously so I explained my amazing predicament to him while we continued walking down the hall.

Let's just say that he took the news better than I expected.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you come from a different dimension and have Jedi powers?" Kallus asked.

"As cliche as it sounds, yes." I nodded in slight thought.

We were currently in Kallus's office because he wanted the convo to be more private. I still had two hours before training so I could spend some time explaining this concept to Kallus. He had so far been mostly understanding and open minded to my story which brings me to believe that he will be the other person to take care of me. Thanks fate, you're so kind.

"Prove to me you have them." He said firmly and I looked at his desk.

I focused on lifting it up and it did as I willed, carrying all the holopads on top with a surprisingly good balance. I smirked before placing the desk back on the ground gently. I didn't want the piles of holopads to suddenly cover the floor. It would be a hassle to arrange it back.

"Happy?" I asked Kallus who nodded before he looked past me.

"I'm guessing you tamed that Loth-cat." He pointed at said Loth-cat who lifted its ears.

"Oh Shifty? Nah. He just hopped on while I was just walking around." I spoke casually while rubbing Shifty on the head.

"I see..." He hummed and looked away in thought.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet a certain Pau'an in the training room." I said and before he could reply, I left.

Once I was out of earshot, I released a sigh and hoped that I didn't have to do that again. Explaining is one thing but trying to really expand on that explanation is another. My knowledge is limited and I'm also no expert. I should try and memorize where I am now.

~~1 hour later~~

"I'm lost! F**k!"

Long story short, I was trying to find the elevator but I somehow ended up on the balcony... Thrice. I also don't know why I just yelled that out loud in open space. I'm going crazy. I kicked the railing in frustration before covering my face in my palms. Shifty purred on my back but I just rested my arm on the railing in a cross formation. Gee, waking up that early is really taking it's toll.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Hm. Familiar voice.

I looked to my left to see Minister Maketh Tua, approaching me rather cautiously. I huffed at the insult. I wasn't that scary but I guess I could be quite.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed, that's all." I answered her with a small reassuring smile on my face.

"Well, that won't do when you are up here. Take deep breaths and calm down." She spoke and I did as told, feeling frustration slip away.

"Sorry for that outburst... I am slightly lost and have only one hour to reach there before I receive my punishment." I sighed, staring at the beautiful horizon.

"I can lead you there if you'd like. There is nothing on my current schedule of importance." She smiled softly and I did so too.

"I would be honored, Minister."

"Psh, it's not big deal. Besides, I don't think I want to meet him..." She muttered the last sentence before looking back up at me. "What is your name?"

"Lynx Piro. I'm from a different dimension." I said.

"Really now?"

Welp, explanation.

~~Time skip~~

"That's the basics of my planet." I ended the story.

"I would love to visit it one day." She smiled sweetly.

"I most certainly think you might have fun there but the world is going to shit right now. Terrorism and all that." I chuckled, scratching Shifty who let out a cat yawn.

"It's amazing to think of such a small world having so many problems in itself." She mused and I nodded.

"You would not believe it, Minister. Anyways, thank you for showing me the way to the training room." I stopped in front of the door and so did the Minister.

"Yes well, our conversation has been pleasant. I wish to know more about... Erf." I chuckled at her reaction in trying to pronounce my home planet but I give an A for effort.

"You have been a wonderful host, Minister. Until then." I saluted before entering the room to find the Inquisitor meditating in the middle of the room.

Shifty got off my back while I stepped forward and sat down beside the Inquisitor. I, too, decided to meditate and I had no idea how long it was before the Inquisitor spoke up.

"Are you ready now?" He questioned.

"How long has it been?" I asked out of general curiosity.

"Four hours." Oh wow. "I thought you would have spoken up at two but you have surpassed past students."

"I'm a patient woman. So, where shall we begin, oh Grand Inquisitor." I didn't know why but I just felt like taunting.

"You will call me master from now on, Lynx. I will be teaching you the basic form before we can move on." He spoke with a warning tone that caused me to shut up.

Well, maybe I pushed my limits.

~~Sometime later~~

"Focus, Lynx. Use the force to anticipate my attacks."

"It's difficult when I'm not from around here!" I hissed, parrying an attack before lunging but missed my mark by an inch.

I jumped back before he could hit me and fell on my back when he did a follow up horizontal swing. I pushed myself back up before force pushing him back and went in hard. I kept attacking before having to go on the defensive when I made a mistake. I quickly tried to turn the tide but only ended up in my lightsaber getting tossed out of my hand and his, pointed on my neck.

"Don't get too eager." He scolded and I huffed.

"Well, I tried." I shrugged, letting Shifty hop on my back while he powered down his lightsaber and kept it on his back.

"When am I going to get that lightsaber?" I asked since this one is like a typical Jedi lightsaber... How he got it? I have no idea.

"Patience, Lynx. You will get it once I deem you have finished your training." He said.

"Alright." I nodded and left for my own room.

He had other matters to attend to such as meeting Minister Tua because the Minister decided to skip the meeting. Mm, she doesn't like him. Feeling's not so mutual. When I made it to my room, I sat down on my desk and started writing some random lyrics of a random song. Shifty curled up on my lap and started purring so I rubbed his head.

"You remind me of Alvin and the Chipmunks, you know that?" I said to him and the only response I got was his ears perking up. "If that's the case, I am your home where ever you roam, Shifty. Don't forget that."

~~1 week later~~

Mm, Empire Day. Good day to hunt the rebels. Currently, I am still wearing my normal clothes because pfft, screw those Inquisitor clothes, they're tight as shit. Also, I am not being with the Inquisitor right now because I wanted to explore town on my own. I managed to grab a cloak from a store and put it on to disguise myself because I stand out like a sore thumb. Ah, that's good. I caught a glimpse of the parade and the rebels ready to crash it down so I went to a different area.

I realized that I somehow arrived near Ezra's house so I quickly climbed down to the basement to see Tseebo all racked up. It hurts my heart but I managed to get past that and used the force to help clear his mind... I've been getting good at that lately. When all the information went back to those head things, he was able to think clearly and looked at me curiously.

"Hey Tseebo, I am Lynx, Ezra's friend. I came here to give you a message."

"Tseebo don't know if Tseebo can remember it." He said solemnly.

"Oh don't worry, you will. I want you to say exactly this, 'Lynx is safe with the Imperials and surprisingly having lessons with the Inquisitor. You will meet her soon, she can promise you that.'" I told him before sighing, "When I leave, all the information is going to go back into your brain so try and arrange it, okay?"

"Why can you not stay with Tseebo?"

"My master will be searching for me and it's best if he doesn't find you. I'll be going now Tseebo, take good care of yourself..."

"Tseebo understands and wishes you luck."

"Thank you, Tseebo. I wish I could do more for you." I smiled softly before climbing up the ladder and ran out of the house when an explosion occured at the parade.

Dang I missed the fun. Oh well. I shoved my hands in my pockets before walking down the alley. Shifty purred on my back and I scratched his head before I shivered and stopped walking. I looked in front of me to see the Inquisitor walking in my direction and I just shoved my hands in my pockets again, keeping a calm look.

"Lynx, why weren't you in the parade?" He questioned.

"I'm not needed there." I replied simply before he grabbed my collar causing me to quickly add, "I support the Empire from where I come from but here, I prefer to stay neutral. Besides, I'm still not strong yet with the force and don't have a weapon. If I were to face the rebels now, I would be dead in two seconds."

His hold lingered for a second, as if he was trying to search for the truth in my eyes before he dropped me and turned around. I released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding before looking behind me to see the Rebels entering Ezra's home. Oh I have to leave this place.

"Don't you have a Rodian to catch?" I asked him and he frowned.

"Hm... Yes. You will return to your quarters and stay there until I say you can leave."

"Yes, master." I bowed before walking back to the Imperial building while he walked towards the hangar.

"Woo, got out of that one safe and sound eh?" I told Shifty who purred in agreement.

Too close for comfort.

* * *

A.N. Just like my other book, I will update this two weeks later due to exams and festivities.


	8. Chapter 8

I did sit in my room and waited for the Inquisitor to get me. While that happened, I was trying to remember what happened next but then I remembered the part where Ezra tapped into the dark side. I opened my eyes and petted Shifty before hearing the door open so I turned around to see Kallus, motioning for me to follow which I did. He was the other messenger when the Inquisitor wasn't around.

"The Inquisitor is chasing down the rebels as we speak. He has ordered me to look after you." He said and I nodded.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"You will be memorizing protocols." He replied and I felt my right eye twitch.

I hate studying something I don't like. In this case, bloody protocols.

"Can I not go through with this?"

"It is compulsary. Otherwise, you won't know the callouts."

"Great..." I sighed before he put a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I'll be there to help you." He smiled and I did so too.

Welp, time to memorize some piece of shit.

~~5 minutes later~~

"I give up!" I dropped the holopad on the desk before letting my forehead fall on it and sighed.

"Lynx, the hour hasn't even passed." Kallus commented but I pointed my middle finger at him.

"No, Kallus. I f**king hate learning." I scowled.

"Then how do you learn?"

"I don't know..." I muttered before looking away when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lynx, this is important and you know it. If it's too much for you, you can take your time. I won't force you but the same cannot be said with the Inquisitor."

"Thanks Kallus." I huffed before laying back and stared at the ceiling.

I heard him sigh before leaving the room and I also sighed which was quite contagious. I looked at Shifty who purred on my lap and I rubbed his head, ignoring the tears falling from my cheek. It's not that I didn't want to learn... It was just that I miss my family.

Every night I would cry but every morning I would be happy.

"I'm living a double life, aren't I?" I asked Shifty who perked his ears up and nodded.

"I can't forget about my own family while living in this world... I don't even know what's going on there." I muttered before sinking in the chair, sighing again.

"What purpose do I have here?" I questioned aloud and Shifty's ears drooped in a sad manner.

I could tell he wanted to answer me but he's a cat. They can't talk. I rubbed his chin and scratched the back of his ears causing it to perk up again. I smiled at him because he was going to be my companion through the however many episodes of Star Wars Rebels.

"I hope you can do more than be there to listen to my worries, Shifty." I chuckled before putting my forehead on his adding, "I need all the help I can get."

##

When the Inquisitor returned back to Lothal, it was more bloody training with lightsabers and the force. I was also trained with the cadets but those ones pfft. They're apples mate. I mean uh, easy. I did not mean to offend any Australians.

In the next two weeks, I've seen the Inquisitor and Kallus fight - with words, holy shit they can be loud - about who to focus on. Kallus wants to focus on the Rebels as a whole but the Inquisitor mainly focuses on the Jedi and padawan. I'm with Kallus on this one but I can't disagree with the Inquisitor.

So, I'm a fence sitter.

Each time they ask me the same question, each time I answer the same thing. I didn't dare speak out, unless I wanted to get pummeled. That's why when they fight, I just continued meditating or petting Shifty while staring out the window. The only time they did come together was to train poor old me.

Well, that's what I get really for being the bridge.

Then I have Minister Tua who wants to learn about diplomacy in my world... I don't know why but apparently, she's interested. I told her about all the drama, the history and the system but I couldn't supply much as I never did bother to learn. I only gave the basics of what I know and for those that I've truly expanded on, I explained in great detail.

"Lynx, we have a question." The Inquisitor and Kallus entered my room while I was on my desk, writing a memorized song lyric.

"Ask away." I replied, stopping my work to face them. Shifty was curled up on the bed so he was moved towards the Inquisitor's lap while Kallus stood by the door.

"You said that you know about the future, care to share?" Ah scrap.

"Well... The ole switcheroos and death?" I glanced at Kallus and the Inquisitor respectively before looking away.

"What?"

"Kallus, I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry but I can give you snippets of what happens. And master, uhm...You can mind probe me but you won't like what you see." I told him and he looked slightly hesitant before closing his eyes, holding his right hand out.

I closed my own eyes and didn't resist his probing which surprisingly didn't hurt at all. I thought it would but then I saw the moments of the Inquisitor fighting Kanan and Ezra. Then, the scene changed to him warning Kanan before letting go and falling into the reactor. At that, I felt him leaving my mind so I opened my own eyes to see his eyes wide in surprise or fear.

"What is it?" Kallus asked, glancing between my pity look and the Inquisitor's surprised one.

"I- I won't let that happen." He growled lowly but I only closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You can't change it."

"I just have to-."

"No! You can't!" I roared, standing up with my fists clenched before running out of the room.

I felt Shifty latching onto my back just before I turned the corner and out of the building. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere sure felt like it's okay. I sat down near the edge of town and pulled my knees close to my chest before covering my face, sobbing. Shifty purred and rubbed his head on my leg but I ignored him and continued crying.

Not a moment later, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders before pulling me closer towards them. I looked up to see the Inquisitor so I just moved closer and cried into his chest. No one else was around here so it was relatively private. We were silent for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"You're one of my favorite characters in the show. So, when they killed you off like that I just-... I couldn't handle it."

"Shh... It's okay, Lynx. Everything will be okay."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. So I just realized I had a repeated chapter... Well, sorry for that.

* * *

So, awkward moment yesterday now that I think back to it. Such a cheesy moment too but it was true, I was super pissed off or mainly just disappointed that they killed him off so that they could move on. Le sigh. At least Kallus was still around till season 3.

He's my second favourite. Mm.

Anyways, after my little crying session, we walked back towards the Imperial building. Luckily, no one disturbed us and I enjoyed walking through the market with the Inquisitor. It was like having a body guard - a strong one too. Tarkin was coming soon, I could feel it in my bones but I hope I don't have to meet him. Chances are, I do have to. Aish.

"There's that shuttle." I muttered while petting Shifty.

He meowed in response and I watched as Tarkin walked out of the shuttle. I was actually on the balcony, not down there because I was told to stay up here until they could settle things with him. Oh shit, I just remembered about the execution of Aresto and Grint. Scrap. I haven't met the two as they are busy people but they seemed nice if you know what to talk about.

Also, not even an hour has passed and the Inquisitor shows signs that he doesn't like Tarkin. The feelings mutual. I find him okay but in a sense where it's tipping more towards I dislike him. They started walking towards the door and Tarkin looked up to see me on the balcony with Shifty right beside me. He questioned them about me but I didn't pay attention and walked inside.

I've got a bad feeling about this. A very, very bad feeling. Like you know when the force shifts to tell you if something good or bad is happening? Yeah, the bad one is happening. Minister Tua was the one who took me to Tarkin's office because the other two had to explain the complicated situation.

"How can you be so close with the Inquisitor? He's so... Creepy." She shivered and I let out a chuckle.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. He's a real softie inside if you talk to him." I smirked when she recoiled.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." She shivered.

"Yeah, I don't think you should ever get close to him." I chuckled before gulping and entered Tarkin's office.

Tarkin was currently staring out the window with Kallus and the Inquisitor behind him, trying to convince him that I was not a threat. However, as soon as he noticed me, he dismissed them leaving me and him alone. The Inquisitor had patted my shoulder and given me reassurance that Tarkin wouldn't dare do anything with him around. That's not reassuring in the slightest because well...

"So, you're from another dimension?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't believe it in the slightest but I am willing to give you a chance. They have given me plenty of reasons as to why you are needed but if I find you guilty of treachery, I will not hesitate to take action. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"You are dismissed." He turned around with the wave of his hand and I saluted before turning around to leave the room.

I was greeted by the Inquisitor who had been waiting outside. He walked with me back to my room but I could tell he wanted to say something. I looked left and right before grabbing his hand and pulled him into my room.

"Spit it out." I crossed my arms over my chest and he sighed.

"I've been thinking... What if I can choose a different path?"

"You'd have to break the fourth wall for that. I already have. Hi readers!" I waved at the invisible camera before looking back at the Inquisitor who was confused.

"The fourth wall?" He questioned while warily looking around.

"It's a concept I will never understand. Anyways, you can't really change the script... Oh but we can fool it. Somehow." I tapped my chin in thought before looking at my desk and sighed, "You'll have to figure that one out."

"You're not going to help?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You will have to think on the spot. Maybe I'll give you a hint, look for the camera. There will be one but I just don't remember where. When you do find it, destroy it and you will have about five minutes to plan your action."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed aloud.

"Hah no. But if luck is on your side, it will." I gently pulled him outside of my room and closed the door before collapsing on the bed just as Shifty hopped off. "It's happening... I can feel it."

Imagine if I added 'in my belly' whenever I say those sentences? Tsk. People would instantly call me crazy unless they know the reference. Currently, I can tell they are heading to the tower which the rebels have taken over. I contemplated on going to the rooftop to check it out but I was too tired to do so.

After a while, the Inquisitor ordered me to follow him to the Star Destroyer where we will be heading to Mustafar. I could feel the impending doom but I didn't show it. I was scared for the Inquisitor when I should be scared for myself but I know I would get out in time with Kallus. I just didn't know what plan he had but I hoped, he would succeed.

I prayed to the Force he would.

Once the Destroyer was over Mustafar and everyone was somewhere else but the isolation cells, I decided to pay a visit. I sneaked down to the cells and noticed the two troopers guarding Kanan's cell. I put on a friendly smile while approaching the two. I didn't need to use the force against them.

"What are you doing here?" The right one asked.

"The Inquisitor has asked me to interrogate the Jedi. Do you have a problem with that?" I retorted with a question and saw them shiver.

Hah! They are so scared of him.

"Uh no, sir." They opened the door allowing me to enter.

"Thank you, kind souls." I smirked before entering the cell and closed the door behind me.

"Lynx! What are- How are you?" He asked and I gave a small smile.

"Definitely better than you..." I joked before looking at the door then back at Kanan, "So, I've been taught by the Inquisitor."

"Okay..." Kanan spoke after a while and he wanted to continue but I held my hand up.

"Hold up, he has a plan. The script says that you will kill him."

"That's good right?"

"In your case, yes. In my case, no because he is one of my favorite characters." I frowned slightly before shaking it off.

"Oh... So, what?"

"Please, spare him. Don't do it for him, do it for me."

"Didn't you just say that we shouldn't and we couldn't mess with the space-time continuum?" Kanan asked confusedly and I chuckled.

"Yes but we can fool it. He will hopefully do something which will break the fourth wall, don't ask what that is but afterwards, I think

your creators will experience a glitch. Said glitch will buy you time to somehow fool the camera and let him go. I promise you, he

will stay away for the rest of your journey. Also, he might return in the future but as a test for you."

"That's really complicated."

"I know my mind just exploded but anyways, good luck." I saluted before leaving the room and faced the troopers.

"Lynx was never here." I waved my hand in front of them to force wipe their memories of me coming here.

I left just before the others came.


	10. Chapter 10 (Season 2)

Huh, evac has never been so complicated... And f**king tiring! Geez, when they say get to an escape pod - which I had been running towards - Kallus drags my ass to a shuttle instead. Tarkin had also been in that shuttle and he had been giving me a staredown the whole way but I ignored him. Instead, I tried not to focus on the explosion in the background.

I hadn't felt the shift in the force but I sure as hell don't know what happened. Did they make it out? Did they fool the system? There were many questions running through my brain, this is just the few of them. When we arrived back on Lothal, I immediately went into my room to curl on my bed, worry seeping into my heart.

If I hadn't felt anything, it was safe right?

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts before Kallus entered the room. I wiped my tears and sat up, allowing him to sit down beside me. He was being awkward and I totally understand that. Shifty purred on my lap and I petted him knowing that if he was happy, it was something good.

"What is it?" I decided to prompt him.

"Lynx, you know the Inquisitor and I don't see each other eye to eye. However, as a final will, he has ordered me to keep watch over you because with him gone, you are very much vulnerable."

"Vulnerable to what?" I asked.

"He had sensed some of the troopers being dirty minded." Great... "Which is why I have to look after you now. Whatever you do, do not be in a room with someone who is not me. I have no intentions in harming you but the same can't be said for the other."

"I understand."

"He also told me to give you this." He tapped something on his wrist remote before looking under the bed and took out a box.

Curiously, I took it from him and carefully peeled away the wrappings to find something very special. It was the Inquisitor's lightsaber. The one he uses. How the hell did it get here so fast?

"The Inquisitor sends his regards... He is alive and well, also hiding from generally everyone." My jaw dropped before I hugged Kallus, tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you for everything." He awkwardly hugged me back before his communicator pinged.

"I have to go. Just rest for now." I nodded and watched him leave before putting the lightsaber beside the bed and laid down.

Shifty hopped onto my stomach and curled up there while I smiled. Although, it turned into confusion when I felt a massive shift in the force. I tried to search for it then I remembered at the end of the episode, Darth Vader arrived.

Oh shit.

##

So, I was just resting in my room when I felt a disturbance and cold at the same time. I shivered before hugging Shifty closer and sat up, just in time to see Vader enter my room. Tarkin was just behind him and he looked confused while I gulped in fear.

"What are we doing here?" Tarkin asked.

"The Grand Inquisitor has sent me a report of her special case and it seems that she is not only powerful in the force but has become one of it." He raised his right hand up and I shivered before moving away while Shifty hissed at him.

"In other words, she has become an important asset."

"Yes." Vader nodded and I was left questioning what is going on.

What I didn't expect was Vader suddenly invading my mind and I managed to push him out rather painfully. I blocked my mind by imagining a forcefield and Vader tried again so I gritted my teeth to endure the pain. No way was I going to allow them the satisfaction of my screams. Instead, I remembered about what Rey did when Ren tried to mind probe her.

I closed my eyes before reopening them a second later and glared at Vader, feeling his probe retreating and mine entering his to find out about himself. Although I didn't really have to because I know him but I relieved the memory of him getting left on Mustafar. Mm, that's a good memory to relieve. Vader recoiled which caught Tarkin's attention and he glared at me.

"So, care to relieve another memory?" I questioned him smugly but Vader only turned around and walked out.

"Your actions will not go unpunished." Tarkin spoke ominously and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to fight you so why don't you just run along and follow the script." I snarled and Shifty hissed which was enough to send Tarkin out of my room. Phew.

"Back to sleep?" I asked Shifty who purred in agreement.

I've officially become a cat. I don't know, it's like having all this power in me and nothing to do with it really takes its toll. I get tired real fast that I've slept for a full day before and still miss out on nothing. It's weird. Then again, I'm not that important. I'm just a seer... Huh, or am I?

Seriously, what the frag is my purpose here?

##

So, I was asleep, then I felt an explosion which I was woken up to. I sat up and sleepily followed Shifty who was pulling me along. I yawned before my eyes widened in realisation. We have just reached season 2. A season that I don't really like to be honest. It was okay but quite boring although Ahsoka and Hondo made it slightly better...

Slightly.

It didn't really lift the rating I placed for it. Season 3? Well, I'll tell you when it comes round. I was dragged to the entrance where Vader was fighting with the rebels. I just watched like an eagle because I had nothing else to do.

Then, Kanan and Ezra dashed off into the shuttle and flew off. Vader powered down his lightsaber and watched them leave before speaking with the commander. Afterwards, he started walking off in a random direction. I looked to my left to see Kallus approaching me and he had his helmet and bo-rifle ready.

"You killed her, didn't you?" I asked, referring to Minister Tua.

"Yes, I think that's who you're saying."

"Mhmm." I nodded slightly before staring back outside to see Vader's fighter leaving the world.

"I know you two were close... I'm sorry it had to be this way." He spoke and I shook my head.

"Apology not necessary, Kallus. After all, it was all in the script..." I paused before looking back at him and continued, "You're the only one I trust now in the Empire. Without you, I might be a goner."


	11. Chapter 11

Hm... This sucks.

It all started the morning, I followed Kallus to his Star Destroyer where we would be staying for now. We were planning for something else until we received a transmission from the Seelos system. Anyways, Kallus decided to send a droid down to check it out.

"Lynx, what can you tell us is down there?" Kallus and Konstantine looked at me.

"Hm, some clones. That's all I remember." I told him while Shifty purred on my back.

"I thought all clones were decommissioned by the Emperor."

"Not all. I do believe Wolfe, Rex and Gregor are still alive. Also, Rex did fight alongside Anakin Skywalker so he has a history." I told them.

"That would make sense. Set course for the Seelos system." Kallus ordered and the Admiral nodded.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"A ground assault... I do hope you'll be safe alone here." Kallus looked at me concernedly and I felt touched.

"I'll be fine. The Admiral will be able to take care of me. I doubt he wants to do anything."

"I do hope so." Kallus muttered and I placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"He will, Kallus. You can go have fun hunting them down." I smiled reassuringly and he did a small smile. Hey, it works.

"I definitely will." He nodded and walked towards the bridge while I stayed at the center.

I looked at the map, trying to memorize it while Shifty hissed at any oncoming troopers. If they got too close, he would swipe at them and he can seriously deal damage with those claws. Besides, Shifty is an animal and from what I learned at home, always trust an animal. If it wants to run, you follow because they have better senses.

"CC-3636, Commander Wolffe? Is it?" Kallus talked over the comms and I could see the ole clone's face.

"Yep," A snap of his fingers, "That's me. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Please transmit your coordinates so that I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported."

"What? A J- Jedi? I- No. No. There's no Jedi here. M- My old uh, Cybernetic eye must be acting up again." He chuckled before Rex slung an arm over Wolffe's shoulder.

"Eh, sorry for wasting your time." Rex spoke before Kallus pushed a button showing an image.

"This image was taken by one of our probe droids. It clearly shows you harbouring known rebels. Now surrender them or be, destroyed."

"If it's a fight you want, I hope you brought a better class of soldiers than those 'storm troopers.'" Rex spat and I smiled at his behavior.

"They serve the Empire well and I have a great many of them." What's English anyways? That sentence sounds wrong to me, either grammatically or not, I have no idea.

"You're going to need all of them." Rex sneered before ending the transmission causing me to chuckle.

"Feisty." I smirked when Kallus raised an eyebrow at me.

"I sometimes don't understand you." He sighed while walking towards the window and I followed.

"Hey, is that why you chose to watch over me? To try and 'understand' me? Hah! Good luck with that." I playfully punched his shoulder and he gave me a _'seriously?'_ look.

"Can you please not do this in public?" He said and I chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, you're too serious. Loosen up the leash of fun."

"You're making very weird metaphors."

"I failed my English so don't worry about it." I shrugged before looking out the window.

"We have their location." Konstatine got our attention and continued, "Shall I commence orbital bombardment?"

"No." Kallus said, putting on his helmet, "Prepare for ground assault."

"I'll prepare to stay here." I smirked when he gave me a disapproving look.

##

Oh man, anticipation and boredom. Even Shifty agrees with me on this one. So bloody boring.

"Oh my god, I'm dying of boredom. How do you survive this Admiral?" I asked Konstatine who chuckled.

"Patience, I suppose but I do sometimes get bored which is why I tend to keep myself busy."

"No kidding." I huffed.

"Anyways," He looked at someone else, "Has there been any word from Agent Kallus?"

"No sir, all communications and tracking was lost when they entered the storm." Oh damn, that part... Mm.

"Admiral Konstantine, we have an urgent transmission coming in." Another crew spoke up.

"Not now, we're in the middle of an operation." He frowned and looked out the window.

"Sir, the message is from Lord Vader. We've been ordered to immediately rendezvous with his shuttle." Oh shit.

"We can't leave him, Konstanstine!" I protested.

"It's Lord Vader's orders. If I don't comply, he'll have my head. Turn the ship around."

"You can't!"

"Lynx! I am the Admiral of this vessel and you will do as I say." He narrowed his eyes at me while I glared at him, my mind thinking about choking him but instead, I snarled and walked away.

I didn't know where to go but the bed sounds like a good place for now. I collapsed on it after kicking the door and I closed my eyes. I cleared my thoughts because clouding it up isn't good for my health. I was certain I felt someone connecting with my mind but I didn't know who it was.

Well, that was an understatement.

It was the Grand Inquisitor who established the connection.


	12. Chapter 12

_'Lynx, are you alright?'_ He asked.

 _'Fine... It'll all turn out well. Why did you ask?'_ I answered.

 _'I sensed your emotions through the force. I did establish a force bond with you.'_ He replied and I nodded in understanding before there was a knock on my door.

"Lynx, you are needed to meet the Sith Lord." The Admiral said outside my door and I sighed.

 _'I have to go.'_

 _'By all means... Know that I am always here for you.'_

 _'Thank you, master.'_ I smiled before opening the door.

I followed the Admiral to the hangar where a shuttle landed just in time. I stood at the ready behind the Admiral who swiped off the dust from his shoulders when the door opened revealing Fifth Brother... Oh right, he came instead of Vader. Mm, scared perhaps or just busy?

"Inquisitor." Fake a surprise more, will you? "I thought Lord Vader was coming aboard. I wasn't aware that you'd-."

"Lord Vader has sent me in his place." He cut in and narrowed his eyes at me in a 'I am examining you' manner.

"Well this unnecessary diversion may have compromised the success of Agent Kallus's mission." Konstantine retorted but Fifth Brother just walked past him, "We must return-."

"I care not for your struggles." Geez mate where's your respect? Or do they not teach you that in the School for Inquisitors? "I will succeed where you and Kallus has failed."

Fifth Brother walked away to the bridge or something while Konstantine frowned.

"I despise mystics..." He spoke after a while.

"Mate, you are with one." I pointed to myself with a smirk and he just rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit, you are a different kind and more lively to work with than them."

"Aw, that's cute." I chuckled while he mumbled something under his breath before we started walking back to the bridge.

"Time to go get Kallus." He sighed as we had arrived at the Seelos system again.

"Oh you can explain to him why you left. Shifty and I are going to meditate." I turned to walk out but he managed to grab my shoulder.

"No you don't. You will have to share the blame." He smirked while I raised my hands in surrender, just in time as Kallus entered the bridge.

"Hey, I told you not to leave him but what did you say? _'I'm the Admiral of the vessel and you have to listen to me.'_ So, I'm innocent." I grinned when Kallus looked at Konstantine with a glare.

"You left me!"

"It was on Lord Vader's orders!"

"What purpose?"

"To meet me." Fifth Brother spoke up from the door.

"Aish, I'm out." I walked past everyone to head to my own room which was perfectly at the end.

I sat down on the bed and rubbed my head while Shifty hopped onto my lap to purr. I smiled before laying down and that was when Kallus entered my room.

"Did anyone try anything?" He asked and I thought about it.

"Some troopers tried to get close but Shifty sent them running."

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to you or else the Inquisitor will have my head." He said and I chuckled, letting him seat beside me.

"You don't have to worry about the Inquisitor." I smiled and he did so too.

"Right, like you can keep him in check."

"I could, if I tried. Besides, you're the only one here who can really protect me if need be."

"True, but I won't always be there."

"Which is why I have the Inquisitor's lightsaber. It makes sense now." I said and he nodded.

"You always have the choice of defending yourself but I doubt you'd do that with your kind of personality." He spoke and I took some offence in that statement.

"Wanna bet?" I smirked causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"I already have to try and understand you. I do not want to bet on that." He huffed and I chuckled.

"Right... You're going to need a miracle to understand me."

"Or I just have to ask you."

"I'm sure you love a challenge, Kallus." I gently nudged him on the shoulder, "I'm giving you one."

"... I'm sure I won't disappoint you." He spoke before standing up.

"Returning to duties so soon?" I asked before realizing what kind of implications I was giving him.

Oops.

"Uhm, yes." He muttered and walked towards the door.

"I don't mean to sound lustful or anything but I do enjoy your company..." I added and he seemed to stop before he turned around with a smile.

"As do I."

Phew.

~~Sometime later~~

I was on the bridge with Kallus and the Admiral, discussing some random shit about inventory. That is until Fifth brother walked into the room and stood near the window. He looked out, as if scanning for something and I just scratched Shifty on the head who was asleep in my arms.

"These mystics are unnecessary. I don't know why Lord Vader insists on sending them." Konstantine spoke and I just glanced between him and Fifth Brother.

So far, he hasn't done anything worrying towards me so I was safe for the time being. I knew it would get much more complicated as time pass. Eh, it was only a matter of time before he finds out that the Grand Inquisitor trained me.

"Agent Kallus, I may have something." One of the communication's personnel caught our attention, "A power surge at a decommissioned medical station. Could be rebels."

"Could be anything. A malfunction or even scavengers."

"No." Fifth Brother's voice right behind us startled me as I turned around to face him quickly before he continued, "I sense those we seek."

"One of your... Disturbances I assume. Very well. Admiral, set a course for this Medical station."

"You assistance is unnecessary, Agent Kallus." Cocky bastard, "I shall go alone."

Technically, he isn't alone there. Hm... Well, guess what? It's time to f**king party!

~~5 days later~~

"So. Bloody. Bored." I smacked my head on the desk after each word.

"Mreow." Shifty spoke in a scolding manner and I sighed, resting my head on my left hand.

Kallus had left to facilitate some blockade on the Irabar system. That leaves me alone on the Star Destroyer with Admiral Konstantine, the Inquisitors and troopers. Mm. Something just smells bad. Anyways, I was in my room - having nothing else to do - and at first, I had been writing some song lyrics or drawing random shit but then I moved on to smacking my head on the desk...

For two hours.

I think my forehead is red now.

I looked at the box containing the Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber before taking it out and just inspected it for the time being. I heard the door open and close so I turned around only to find myself blocking an attack from the Seventh Sister.

"I thought I sensed a force user..." She grinned before looking at the lightsaber and frowned, "Where did you get that?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted and kicked her back before force pushing her to the wall.

She grunted and landed on her feet before Fifth Brother entered the room with his own lightsabers powered up. Ah scrap. I'm only used to one blade so I kept it that way while fighting them. I was able to hold my own footing, having been taught by the Grand Inquisitor made it easier on my part.

"What do you guys want anyway?!" I shouted over the battle.

"You are a competitor that we must remove." Fifth Brother replied.

"Nothing personal kid." Seventh Sister swung but I pushed her back.

I was about to parry a strike from Fifth Brother when Seventh Sister struck again, hitting my left eye and I screamed in pain. My senses seemed to heighten and I blocked a strike from Fifth Brother. However, he managed to keep it there and push me until my back hit the wall.

I hissed through blurry vision as my mind was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I could barely make out Shifty lunging at Fifth Brother until I heard his cries, snapping me back to reality. Seventh Sister was smirking behind Fifth Brother, looking devious. I managed to see Shifty over Fifth Brother's shoulder and said cat was laying on his side... Unmoving.

"No!" I roared and pushed Fifth Brother away before holding my left hand out in a force choke while the lightsaber spun behind me.

I heard the both of them choking but my mind was in a blur, everything seemed to be in dark purple and I was feeling extremely cold... Everything came rushing back when Konstantine entered the room with a stunned expression. I only realized what I was doing and released the two of them before falling to my knees.

"What is going on?!"

"None of your concern!" Seventh Sister snarled.

"I'm afraid it is." Lord Vader's voice caught everyone's attention including mine.

I had subconsciously crawled towards Shifty and was now cradling his broken form in my hands. He had received the cut on his stomach and I didn't know how fatal it was but it definitely hurts. I don't even think he's alive...

"Lynx." I felt a tear flow down my cheek as I looked at Shifty before I closed my eyes and collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god, what happened?

I groaned as I sat up to find myself on a medical bed with Kallus nearby. He was currently talking to a Medical droid and I scratched my head at the confusion. Why am I here?

"You're awake." Kallus muttered, taking notice of me and I scoffed.

"Why does everyone say that when someone awakes?" I mumbled before looking at him with a confused look, "What happened?"

"Leave us." He told the medical droid who nodded and left the room.

Kallus walked towards me and I braced myself for the worst. However, he only started tracing the newfound scar on my left face. I winced when he reached a tender part causing him to pull back and look at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It was bound to occur, Kallus. I'm just lucky I wasn't killed." I said before my smile fell, "He's gone, isn't he?"

Kallus took a moment to figure out who I was referring to but when he did, he gave me the pity look.

"I'm sorry, Lynx. The Inquisitors received their punishment from Lord Vader and they are no longer allowed to see you." He replied and my mouth twitched to a small smile before it fell again. This caused Kallus to take a seat beside me.

"That's not it, isn't it?" He said softly and I shook my head.

"I- I nearly killed them. If it wasn't for Konstantine, they would be dead and I-..." I didn't notice tears until Kallus pulled my into a hug and I allowed myself to breakdown.

Is it weird that I don't have a breakdown near my family but I have it with fictional characters? I must be insane or just delirious. After a while, we parted and I was about to fall asleep.

"Better now?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for that..."

"Apology not necessary."

"No, it is." I said more firmly which caught his attention, "I was releasing not only that but another more held up emotion..."

I stayed silent for a while causing him to prompt, "That is?"

"My family." I stated before looking at the ground wondering aloud, "I don't even know what's going on with them."

"Ah, but I do." I was startled by the voice of the Emperor who was projected as a hologram beside Darth Vader.

"What?" I asked and the Emperor chuckled.

"I know what is going on in that dimension of yours..."

"Tell me!" I sort of demanded for an answer.

"Information such as this comes at a cost, young one. What are you willing to sacrifice?" Oh my- Did he just?

Son of a glitch.

"You really know how to strike a deal huh?" I questioned.

"When you have dealt with bounty hunters and even pirates in the past, it all comes naturally." He replied and I thought about it.

"Any chance I could think on the offer?"

"Of course. If you do decide to say yes, you may approach Lord Vader who will stay aboard your vessel for the time being. Do not take long, though. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, sir." I bowed slightly to show respect before the hologram disappeared and Vader walked out leaving Kallus and me alone.

"Alone again... I swear Kallus." I huffed causing him to chuckle.

"You do enjoy my company..." He muttered before going serious, "Are you sure about this, Lynx?"

"Hell ye- no." I looked away and sighed, "There are only two things I can sacrifice... My freedom or information. Definitely not willing to sacrifice the latter."

"You've never really had freedom." He chuckled and I glared at him.

"So what? You prefer I sacrifice my life?"

"No... Freedom is fine."

"Thanks, dickhead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holy shit really?

"None of your clean mind concerns." I snickered and he gave me a look.

"You know, whenever I feel like I understand you, you pull something out of thin air." He said while we started walking out of the medbay to our own rooms.

"Oh Kallus, there's no way you can truly understand me." I smirked as I added, "Unless you can read my mind, chances are, not ever."

##

Nightmares, one after the other. For the past four days, I was unable to get my needed rest. Not feeling the weight of Shifty near me is taking it's toll. I was always happy around Kallus but at night... I felt so alone. I couldn't sleep at all and I didn't dare go to Kallus's room because I'm a god damn adult! Uhm, seventeen counts as an adult right? Wait, I'm technically nineteen or... twenty now.

"It's no use." I mumbled while I sat up, hugging my knees close to my chest.

That's what I did. When I couldn't sleep, I would just do that and stare at the wall. Usually, it leads to me dozing off. Other times, I would get up and start writing on my desk to keep myself occupied. Surprisingly, I was super awake in the morning unless it comes to those boring portions.

Anyways, my plans? I still had the Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber. I still could train for fighting but this Star Destroyer didn't have a large enough training room. Also, we're currently over Coruscant so that Vader can go off at any time he pleases or come aboard to ask me about that question...

That question. Would it be worth sacrificing my freedom? I don't even know what kind of freedom I have but would it be worth that risk? There was only one way to find out... By taking that risk but I was certain I almost didn't want to. Either way, I would be submitting my life towards the Emperor and he could do anything to me as he pleases.

Something just smells terrible to me like something bad is going to happen. I can feel it but I just don't know what.

"Can't sleep?"

"Holy f**k, Kallus! Don't scare me!" I huffed while said Agent chuckled as he entered the room.

"I apologize for the scare but can you return to your needed rest?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I can't... I'm missing something."

"You're missing your cat."

"Damnit Kallus." I hissed before wiping a stray tear.

"You have to be strong, Lynx." He said while taking a seat beside me and continued, "I won't always be there for you. We won't always be there when you need us the most. Therefore, you have to believe that you can defend yourself."

I processed the words in my mind before nodding and yawned.

"Now, go back to sleep. I'll be here for you." He assured and I nodded again, my eyes already half-closed.

"Good night, Lynx."

"Good night, Kallus."

~~The next morning~~

"Welcome, Lynx." I had walked all the way to Vader's office in the Destroyer the next morning.

If I had waited, Kallus would have joined in on this private conversation.

"I have made up my mind." I stated while standing in front of the desk with my hands behind my back.

"Proceed." He prompted and I let out a sigh.

"I'm willing to sacrifice my freedom for that information." I said and he seemed to be pleased by it.

"Very well." He nodded and turned on communications with his master.

The Emperor stood there in all of his glory in the holoprojecter and I braced for it.

"She has sacrificed her freedom for the information, Master."

"My apprentice, she already had no freedom in the first place." He addressed before turning to me, "However, I will let that slide for the moment. You don't have much to offer."

"Y- Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head causing him to chuckle.

"I need you to meet me in person for me to be able to give you this information. You will be coming to Coruscant and my apprentice will be your escort." An alarm just rang in my head and I pushed it aside but he seemed to have noticed it as he commented, "Is there something else you wish to say?"

Do I? Sure, why not?

"I wish for uhm, ISB-021 to join us, sir."

"And why is that if you didn't even allow him to join you now?" He said and I gritted my teeth while thinking about it.

"Because... I didn't want him to play a part in my choice. He would have affected it whether by choice or by force." I replied and he seemed to accept that explanation.

"But why do you want him to follow now?" Vader queried.

"He is the only one I trust to guide me in this world. Without him, I would be a goner and I would be lost... He is also protecting me because the Grand Inquisitor said so."

"Ah yes, how did you get his lightsaber?"

"As a gift."

"Do you trust us?" The Emperor questioned curiously and I was about to answer straightforwardly but I shut my mouth and thought about it.

Do I trust them? I'd say no because Vader did try to mind probe me when he first saw me. A yes because they are currently helping me... Although, their help could be for something different.

"Mm... No, I don't really."

"A shame. We wouldn't really do anything to you and you possess information that is... Crucial to our preparation."

"If you're trying to get that out, good luck. Agent Kallus can't even understand me." I chuckled which was enough for them to end the meeting.

Welp.


	14. Chapter 14

"You what?!"

"Hey! I wanted it!"

"You shouldn't have gone without me! Who knows what could happened?!"

So, I had walked back to my room but lucky me, Kallus was waiting... Scrap. We are now having a banter.

"Except it didn't."

"Still? Anything can happen, Lynx."

Time for my trump card.

"Which is why you're coming with me to Coruscant to meet the Emperor." I smirked when he had a surprised look.

"Meet the- I'm- What? How?"

"I explained to the Emperor that you are the only person I trust. You will be my second escort; Vader will be my first escort."

"I-... Well, I feel honored." He smiled and I did so too.

That went better than I expected...

I thought we were going to go out on a full fledged fight like a bloody couple which would be awkward afterwards. I swear those full fledged fights are never good for their relationships... Unless you are similar to Starscream. Eh, Transformers reference.

"Are you ready?" Kallus asked as he stood by the door.

"I don't really have anything to prepare, do I?" I chuckled before seeing him enter his own room and take out his helmet and bo-rifle...

Where did they go anyways in season three? Oh wait, the bo-rifle was used for his leg but his helmet? I have no idea where that went. We met up with Vader in the shuttle before we flew down towards Coruscant. While walking down the hallway, I sensed Kallus being nervous so I just gave him a nudge to pull him out of his thoughts. He looked at me disapprovingly but I smirked at him.

"Nervous now?" I whisper asked.

"This is the first time I've ever met the Emperor..."

"Don't get used to it." I grinned before turning to neutral face as we entered the throne room.

"Ah, you have arrived. Welcome, Lynx and Agent Kallus." The Emperor greeted and I saw Kallus saluting out of the corner of my eyes.

"Greetings, Emperor." I smiled warmly before following him to a separate room.

"Agent Kallus, you may make yourself at home while I tend to Lynx." The Emperor told the Agent who was slightly surprised at the request.

"Yes, sir." He said, giving off nervous energy which all three of us received.

"You are protecting our guest in this world. Therefore, make yourself comfortable." The Emperor assured and I saw Kallus nod before the door closed allowing the Emperor to address me, "Now, the terms of the deal is not complete."

I was alarmed by that so I spoke, "Uhm, excuse me?"

"You do not have that much freedom now, do you?" He questioned and I nodded causing him to continue, "I want something more than just your already limited freedom, Lynx."

I thought about that. What more can I offer to him? I don't want to give him those classified information, or else the universe would go to shit. Can I give a prophecy? That won't be enough. The only thing I can offer of great importance is my life, yet if I do, the Emperor can choose to kill me off at any time.

So, what can I choose? Am I willing to compromise?

"Lynx," The Emperor caught my attention and I looked at him, "I will not waste an innocent life such as yours. You are too important not only to the Empire but the force as well. I can sense the force around you, whether light or dark, merging to be as one. However, you cannot expel that force because you have lost your Loth-cat who has helped you in that portion."

"W- Wait, so I can't use the force anymore?"

"It may surround you and bind with you but you cannot use it. Which is why killing you, might have a terrible affect on the universe."

"I understand." I nodded before sighing, "I guess I can offer you my life... That would make me dependent on you though."

He chuckled and replied, "No, you will not but freedom and life is one of the same. Could you provide anything else?"

Damnit. Hm... I only have one choice.

"I will give you information of some importance." I told him and he nodded, accepting the terms.

"The first few minutes will be painful due to dimension travelling." He warned before holding his hand onto my forehead.

At first, nothing happened but then all I heard were screams.

I opened my eyes rather slowly to find myself... On my own bed? What happened? Wait, I'm in my own room. I'm tripping out right here. How am I in my room? Was everything a dream? I don't feel the pain in my left leg... It all felt so real. Did the Emperor do something? What. Is. Going. On? You know what, why don't I just go about my mornings and act as if nothing has happened. That is what I do in these kinds of situations.

"Mm." I collapsed on my parent's bed with a sigh while my mother was beside me, reading a book.

She paused her reading for a second to play with my hair before continuing and I closed my eyes which was extremely tired. After a while, I decided to get up and brush my teeth before drinking the Nescafe that was prepared on the table. While drinking, I thought about the events of Star Wars. I haven't even reached season three and I'm back here? Something's fishy.

Something is very fishy.

I decided to check my phone for any updates on the current stories on Fanfiction but... There were none.

"What the-." I murmured while scanning through my library to find it devoid of all Star Wars content.

I still had my Creepypasta, Transformers and other books but anything related to Star Wars is gone... How the- What the- What? Lucky me, I've read about this kinds of situations before... From Transformers. I swear people have a wide imagination. So, there are a few possibilities for this occurrence.

One, the Emperor has sent me in a fake world, where I have to find a way back out. Two, it's a side effect from the ritual and this was unlikely or three, this really is a dream. I guess the only way to find out is searching through my history or something to prove to my mind that this isn't real and is just mumbo jumbo.

However, I find that to be untrue. I was suddenly able to view my star wars content and all that on my laptop and phone... What the fack? Seriously, what is going on? I'm confused as f**k. I hissed in frustration before closing my laptop and took a deep breath to calm myself down. There has to be someway I can prove myself that this is just a dream, not a reality.

But first, I'm going to play computer games.

##

Well, I played for too long. It was now bed time and I still had no idea how to get back but I have a newfound motivation. Playing computer games really helped me, it really helped me a lot. Let's just say that I would be more willing to make use of my current situation. Back to sleep I go... Mm... It seems that sleep is how I get to this realm.

Wait, don't tell me when I transfer to here, time on Earth completely stops. That's illogical. I'm thinking like Shockwave, damnit! Anyways, I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground with the Emperor somewhere to the side. He was breathing alright but just unconscious. I groaned and sat up, holding my head in my hands before there was a knock on the door.

"Master? Are you alright?" Vader asked and I hitched a breath.

"He's fine... Just processing all the information." I said which was enough to sway him.

"For your sake, I hope you are right."

"Oh I am." I smirked before looking at the Emperor who groaned and slowly stood up.

He was muttering something so I decided to cut in, "So, did you get it?"

He stayed quiet and I had a very bad feeling about that but after a while he replied, "No."

"Why so?" I frowned because I felt a shift in the force. My future is changing for the worst, I can see it.

"The force surrounding you blocked access to those information. I tried to expel it but it seems that didn't work." He sighed before turning to face me and continued, "You must tell me everything."

"Well, if the force doesn't want you to know, what makes you think I'll tell you?" I hissed before there was a knock on the door.

"Master, the Admiral is here as you requested."

Admiral?

"It seems that our time is up. You may leave, Lynx." He opened the door for me and I gladly left to see Kallus, Vader and a very familiar Chiss standing there talking.

They stopped though when I walked towards Kallus and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door after giving the Chiss and Vader a glance. Once outside, I let go of Kallus and we started walking towards our shuttle. So, I just realized that Chiss was Thrawn. How do I know? Eh, Thrawn is the only Chiss in the empire seeing as they have this no alien rule.

"Lynx, are you okay?" Kallus asked and I shrugged.

"By okay, do you mean physically or mentally?"

"Both." He replied.

"I do have a small migraine and I do feel tired but I'm fine.

"Are you? What did the Emperor say?" He questioned and I zipped my mouth tight.

"Lynx..." He spoke in a warning tone once we reached the shuttle and I sighed.

"Alright but it's confidential. Don't share it with the Grand Inquisitor."

"How do you know I still talk to him?" He raised an eyebrow and I chuckled.

"I know he wants weekly updates about me. So, don't tell him about this."

"You know he'll want to hear it."

"Hush." I spoke with a small smile before continuing, "So the deal I made wasn't enough. The Emperor wants the information."

"What?"

"Silence, I'm not finished. So, while I had an experience back home, the Emperor tried to grab the information but the force surrounding me sort of blocked him."

"So, he didn't get it?"

"Nope but he does want me to play my end of the deal. I told him that if the force didn't want him to get that information, what makes him think I will give him. However, I never got the answer as that Admiral came in. His name is Thrawn, isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He'll come in season three."

Kallus raised an eyebrow at this, "Which is?"

"I don't know. Sometime in the near future?" I said which was enough for him.

You know, I cannot wait for season three.


	15. Chapter 15

Currently, I'm in my room while Kallus and the Inquisitors are hunting the rebels who are in Garel. I just do what I do best, write... Oh and I sing too but I can only do the low pitch vocals. Oh, it was so damn boring in my room that I decided to sing.

 _"If I could just see it all,_ _just like a fly on the wall._ _Would I be able to accept_ _what I can't control?_ _And would I share what I saw?_ _Or just sit back and ignore?_ _Like nothing never happened,_ _I haven't seen you before?"_

"Story of my life right there." I chuckled at the irony before continuing to hum the tune.

"Hey, Lynx."

"Ah fack!" I turned around to see Kallus standing there dumbfounded near the door and I scowled, "Don't scare me you ass!"

"I did knock on the door." He frowned and I growled.

"Well, knock harder."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you weren't paying attention." He retorted and I was about to back down but... Something inside me just flared.

"F*k off."

"What?"

"I said to f*k off! Get out of my room!" He seemed surprised by this and took a step forward but I felt the Inquisitor's lightsaber in my right hand before it was powered up.

"Lynx?" He questioned with disbelief while I growled.

"Kallus, get out." I hissed lowly and he took a few steps back before turning around and left the room.

I was finally able to control myself and I dropped the lightsaber in shock. I looked at my own hands before seeing the dark side leaving me and the light returning. What just happened? I collapsed on my seat, unable to comprehend the events before I felt someone connecting with my mind.

 _'Lynx? What was all that?'_ The Grand Inquisitor queried and I gulped.

 _'Master... I made a mistake.'_

 _'Explain.'_

 _'I-. I couldn't control my anger and the dark side controlled me... I shouted at Kallus and threatened him with the lightsaber.'_

A pause, _'I have just viewed your memories and, my condolences on losing Shifty. However, as the Emperor has explained, the force has become one with you which makes it hard to control. I will be able to explain to Kallus about your sudden outburst while you have to work on controlling your emotions.'_

 _'Yes, master.'_

 _'I sense something else that you want to share.'_

 _'I miss you, master. When can we meet again?'_

Another pause, _'When I deem it to be. For now, work on your emotions. Do not let it control you.'_

I gave a nod of affirmation before sighing and walked towards the bed. I sat down at first before laying down and stared at the ceiling. I saw the conflictions of light and dark which was really very new to me. Before, they were in sync, making the ying and yang but now, they were bumping into each other. Mainly the dark side but even the light was doing the same thing.

The conflictions of a Jedi and Sith summed up in one way.

"Come back to me, Shifty... Come back."

~~A few weeks later~~

So, the past few weeks, I've stayed in my room and only ever went out to eat meals. Kallus has been ignoring me and vice versa. I was embarrassed, depressed and distrustful after that outburst. However, I do have someone to guide me and that was my master. He would be there and assist in controlling my emotions.

Although, it all went well after that one day.

I was sobbing all alone, my master was doing something else and I had no one else to confer to but myself. I ignored the knocking and the sound of the door opening as I was trying to act as if I was asleep. Apparently, my drama class works because I felt the shift on the bed of where Kallus took a seat. I know it was Kallus because he is the only one who visits me out of battle or some important shit.

It was all quiet until Kallus started playing with my hair. I felt the light side and dark side, fighting each other for control but I decided not to focus on that. Instead, I focused on Kallus secretly as I still had my eyes closed and had not made a motion to tell him that I was awake. He gave a sigh before standing up and walking somewhere... No, to my desk and took a look at the papers.

Uhm, privacy please?

Damn, when did it get super silent?

 _You've got a hold of me,_ _d_ _on't even know your power._ _I stand, a hundred feet_ _b_ _ut I fall when I'm around you._

"Lynx, I know you're awake." Kallus muttered and internally, I cursed but externally I stayed quiet.

 _Show me an open door,_ _t_ _hen you go and slam it on me._ _I can't take anymore._ _I_ _'m saying baby!_

"I just... I was stuck on that moon with Garazeb." Holy shit how long has it been? "I've seen how his rebel friends greet him when he returned and... It reminded me of you."

Wait what? How does that remind him of me?

 _Please have mercy on me._ _Take it easy on my heart,_ _e_ _ven though you don't mean to hurt me._ _You keep tearing me apart._

"I'm sorry for not being there when you need me the most... Losing Shifty must be traumatizing as he was your closest companion. I lost my team to a Lasat mercenary. I know how you feel." I felt the dark side taking control, leaking out of the walls and aimed to strike Kallus but I controlled them.

 _Would you please have mercy on me..._ _I'm a puppet on your strings_ _e_ _ven though you've got good intentions._ _I need you to set me free._

"I'm only asking for forgiveness."

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy_ _o_ _n my heart._

"I do forgive you, Kallus. I always will, always have." I sniffed, turning to face him and I could now tell that he was not putting weight on his right leg.

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy_ _o_ _n my heart._

Kallus was the one who pulled me into a hug this time and I hugged him back, feeling my tears flow before it dried up. Still, we never parted and just stood there, the both of us seeking comfort. The light and dark started flowing much more freely and the air seemed to be less dense like I could breath efficiently.

"I'm sorry." Kallus finally spoke and I patted his back.

"It will all change now."

"For the better?" He asked.

"Depends on how you view it." I told him and he frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuh uh. Figure it out." I smirked and he let out a chuckle.

"Alright... Do you want to eat?"

"Shouldn't we check your leg?" I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled again.

"Yes, we probably should." He smiled and I did so too.

Will everything be back to normal? Mm... Maybe not but it will turn out for the better.

 _'He finally made a move, huh?'_ The Grand Inquisitor said but I could hear the smugness in his tone causing me to giggle internally.

 _'Yes, yes he did.'_

 _'Finally, weeks of pestering him paid off.'_

 _'Really, master? I already have to deal with one man, don't add onto the list.'_

 _'Oh? I already have my young padawan.'_ He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

 _'Whatever you say.'_


	16. Chapter 16 (Season 3)

"So, Darth Vader tried to attack the rebels, huh?" I asked Kallus when I saw the battered Sith Lord leaving for Coruscant.

"Yes... You know, it's terrifying to think that you know everything." Kallus replied and I smirked.

"Past, present and future. I even know what happens to Konstantine." I pointed towards the Admiral who scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Secret." I chuckled before resting my hands on the holotable and asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we should figure out where these insurgents are hiding." Grand Moff Tarkin entered and joined the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Agent Kallus asked.

"Governer Pryce believes that the rebels are forming a larger rebellion, one that we would need to uncover."

"I'm certain Governer Pryce is overestimating how organized the resistance is. While it's true, there are pockets of rebellions, there's never been evidence of a larger scale galaxy wide operation."

"And I would like to keep it that way, Admiral Konstantine." Holy F**K!

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Tarkin greeted in a pleased manner. I nearly choked on my own saliva holy shit.

"Grand Admiral?" Konstatine asked albeit jealously and surprised.

"The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory on Batonn." Thrawn beamed.

"Civilian casualties outnumbered the Insurgents at the time." Kallus spoke, glancing between all of us.

"Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus. For there are no longer rebels in that sector." Pryce assured although Kallus seemed displeased by it.

"Well Thrawn, what do you think of Governer Pryce's theory of the rebels in the Lothal sector?" Tarkin questioned.

"This is a pirate the rebels rescued from the Naraka prison, Hondo Ohnaka. Within the last hour the Phoenix Squadron destroyed mining guild ships using the Seereda hyperspace Waypoint. Taken separately they may seem unrelated but Ohnaka's cell mate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one point away from the Carita attack."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn believes the rebels intend to raid the plant and steal fighters for their fleet." Pryce summarized while I tried to wrap my head around the information.

"Every ship they have in their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans." Thrawn added.

"I trust you have a solution." Tarkin queried or more like stated.

"I will start my operations here and pull the rebels apart piece by piece. They will be the architects of their own destruction." He concluded before all of us nodded.

"See to it that you succeed. Dismissed." Tarkin waved his hand causing each of us to trickle down the halls.

"Lynx Piro, am I correct?" Thrawn spoke up, catching my attention and Kallus as Governer Pryce went somewhere else followed closely by Konstantine.

"Indeed, sir. What can I do for you?" I asked calmly.

"I wish to speak to you in private." He said and I nodded but Kallus had a different idea as he continued to follow us to Thrawn's office.

"Pardon for asking but why?" I looked at him with a 'I don't believe you' face.

"Ah, you are her guardian during her stay. I do not wish to do any harm to her, merely question her." Thrawn replied calmly but Kallus didn't seem pleased.

"Kallus, I'll be safe... You go and do your own stuff."

"Lynx, I've already made a promise to your master. I cannot break that final will." He retorted and I frowned.

"Damnit Kallus! I'm a bloody adult already! So, go do your own shit!" I pushed Kallus out of the room before closing the door with a huff.

"You did not have to do that." Thrawn said with a look and I just waved him off.

"The guy is stubborn. So, what did you want to ask?"

"I would like to know how you got here."

"Wouldn't the Emperor have told you all about me?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Yes, but I would like to hear it from you."

"Well..." So I started answering his constant strings of questions and as he listened, he had a constant unreadable face.

However, confusion and interest leaked off of him through the force and I tried to explain based on the vibe he was giving me. By

the time I was done, his communicator beeped and Kallus showed up on the other side. Thrawn glanced at me as if he thought about dismissing me but something behind those red eyes stopped him. Instead, he just continued addressing Governer Pryce and she agreed to his orders. Then, he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"The Emperor has told me that you know about the future yet you wouldn't share it."

"You of all people should know how it works." I shrugged but something told me, that he always gets what he wants... In this case, the information.

"Yes, there would be that factor but tell me and I can spare you the pain."

...Holy shit.

"Well then, I'm afraid that if you want the information, you'll have to ask a higher being to get it. I am only the messenger and I can only give you snippets of what's coming but I cannot tell you what happens in the future and how it happens. You can try to use pain but the effectiveness is nonexistent." I retorted while standing up and backing towards the door.

Thrawn's eyes seemed to brighten before he pushed a button when I tried to open the door... Damn. He locked it. Then, he stood up and started walking towards me with an aura of superiority causing me to gulp. He was bigger, stronger and slightly taller than me making him more intimidating. I decided to connect with the only other person in my mind.

 _'Master, I am in need of assistance.'_ I spoke and felt him entering the connection.

 _'Where is Kallus?'_

 _'Off somewhere else. I may or may not have send him off so that I could spend sometime with Thrawn.'_

A sigh, _'If he plans to do something bad, try to disorientate him and run for the controls.'_

 _'How do you suppose I do that?'_ I asked, my eyes darting everywhere in the room.

"And what exactly are you planning?" Thrawn queried almost amusedly while I growled.

"None of your concern!" I hissed and tried to run past but he somehow grabbed my wrist and slammed me back on the wall.

While I was disoriented, - bloody hell I suck - he grabbed my other wrist and locked it above my head. Then, he freed one hand and stroked my cheek causing me to flinch away. I glared at him, while my master tried to comfort me through the force bond.

"I overpower you, Lynx. There is no way you can escape me."

"We'll see about that." I hissed and he gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure. For now, I believe spending time in a cell will do you some good. Do not worry about the Agent, he will continue serving the Empire with the perfect lie of you being held for treason." Agh, fack off mate.

"And what makes you think he will buy that?" I raised an eyebrow when the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I know he won't. However, if he wants to keep you safe. It is the only choice." He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from my cheek... Where the hell did that come from?

He dropped me while moving away before opening the door allowing two troopers to enter. They cuffed me before pulling me up and started pushing me outside where I started walking to my own cell. Huh, I went from a life of luxury in the Empire to a bad one. The troopers uncuffed me once I reached the cell and closed the door. I just sighed, walked towards the bench and laid down on it.

 _'He is planning something. I only wish I knew what.'_ Master spoke up and I smiled softly.

 _'We will find out soon.'_

 _'Why are you still full of life?'_

 _'Optimism. I try to make the best of worst situations.'_

 _'Lynx, I care for you. Seeing you get hurt, I won't be able to bare it.'_

 _'Then don't. Don't watch me.'_ There was a long pause before he finally replied.

 _'I need to give you support.'_ I smiled internally before closing my eyes.

 _'I know but I'm afraid that your support will make me spill everything out. If I were to die, I'm willing to die alone.'_ I muttered and he sighed.

 _'Very well. If you...'_

 _'Master, Kallus is not at fault. If anyone is, it is I.'_

 _'I meant Thrawn... But I was going to punish the Agent for leaving you.'_ He grumbled before I felt him leaving and another stray tear flowed down my cheek.

 _'I'm sorry...'_


	17. Chapter 17

You know, waiting in there got so boring that I decided to meditate. It helped calmed me down when everything inside me was in turmoil. I kept the feeling of betrayal and anger to fuel the dark side while calmness and happiness fueled the light side. I'll be honest, it was not an easy task but I managed especially when I have a shit ton of time to do it.

When I felt the trooper's presence outside, only then did I stand up and open my eyes. I followed them to the interrogation room thing where they strapped me down on the bed and left. I huffed, clearly beginning to get annoyed with waiting before seeing Thrawn entering the room with Tarkin and Pryce. Welp. Is this the impending feeling of doom?

"Cooperate, and we won't even need to use the mind probe." Tarkin said and I chuckled.

"I'm not saying a thing." I said stubbornly before closing my eyes and smirked, "You know, if Darth Vader and even the Emperor couldn't gain it, what makes you think you can?"

"Because this is something you cannot rebound to. A machine does not have the force in them. Thus, you cannot relieve it's memories and call off the attack." Thrawn explained and I was about to retort but then I felt pain.

I felt something digging into my memories and I saw myself as a child, playing with my parents. The probe was working, I realized. I couldn't block it nor could I do what I did to Vader and that stirred the dark side within me. The light side also stirred, seemingly agreeing with the dark to do whatever it had just come up with.

The pain intensified and I heard myself go from a whimper to a scream. I was certain everything stopped when I screamed because the pain receded and silence filled the room. I forced my eyes to open with enough time to see a broken mind probe and three unconscious imperials on the floor before my world blacked out.

When I woke up, I realized that I was back at home - in my own dimension - and my whole body felt sore. I groaned as I sat up and stretched, making sure that my muscles returned to their full strength before getting up and went to the bathroom. I can really act casual if I try to but at the back of my mind, I was wondering what was going on in my other self.

I went about my normal routine, playing computer games, writing and reading... All that jazz. It all ended with me going back to sleep and hoping that I get transported... Wait, I'm not getting transported. I'm not- Don't tell me, I'm stuck here? Am I stuck here? I think so.

Scrap.

~~1 week later~~

Wew, school just started for me. I just went for the Orientation and although my ears just burst, I think I'm going to collapse on the bed. The last day of orientation had a party which I wasted fifty minutes of my life just standing there. Never doing that again.

For one week, I've been trying to get back to the other realm by wishing, re-watching the videos or whatever I could think of but it hadn't worked... Nothing had worked. I was about to give up and move on but something told me that it was just preparing for my return. Preparing for what? I had no idea. Probably for the worst.

However, I had a feeling that I didn't want to go back. It's the kind of feeling that tells you, once you go back, there is no return... For now at least. I was certain, my journeys through dimensions is only possible because of the force being held within me. As Shifty was helping expelling the force, I was unable to teleport to my other self.

Then, when I came to the Emperor, I had all the force within me which he tried to expel which caused me to teleport. Now, I think when the dark side and light sight agreed to do whatever the dark side had decided to do, it had caused me to expel the force which - as confusing as it sounds - is quite interesting. When I lost consciousness, I must have been teleported back to this body and now I have to endure school...

Son of a-.


	18. Chapter 18

(Third Person PoV)

Kallus knew he shouldn't have let Lynx go with Thrawn alone. The Chiss was quite loyal to the Emperor so it was only natural for him to carry out the Emperor's orders. In this case, the Emperor wanted information taken out of the girl's mind and he was certain, the Chiss was doing that right now.

He was currently in his room, pacing after the events of today. Something told him that he had to ask the Rebels for help. To do that, he would have to help the Rebels. He growled and continued pacing before he felt a connection in his mind which was odd. Without even truly thinking about it, he connected with it and found the Inquisitor talking to him.

 _'Kallus, it's the Grand Inquisitor. You were not answering my calls so I was forced to make a connection.'_ He said while Kallus sighed as he just checked the logs.

 _'Apologies, Inquisitor. I am just very worried for Lynx.'_

 _'I understand. However, pacing around will do you no good. Since I have a force bond with her, I can view her memories and I can tell you the best course of action to take. In this case, continue helping out the rebels.'_

 _'It's only a matter of time before I get caught.'_

 _'It will all be worth it in the end, Kallus. I can promise you that.'_ The Grand Inquisitor replied before Kallus received an odd feeling that nearly knocked him off his feet.

 _'What was that?'_ Kallus questioned while exiting his room to find unconscious troopers littering the halls.

 _'Lynx just expelled the force... Head to her interrogation room now.'_ The Inquisitor ordered and Kallus did as told, running down the halls and passed by several unconscious troopers.

When he finally reached the interrogation room, he saw Lynx and the three Imperials unconscious while a mind probe was crushed towards the side. Kallus wanted to help Lynx but the Inquisitor told him otherwise.

 _'She is more important than the others!'_ Kallus reasoned but the Inquisitor sent him something the equivalent of a head shake.

 _'Kallus, once you let her go, they will suspect you are helping the rebels. I care for her, but you must not wake her up first. Besides, she is currently safe in another dimension and won't wake up for another two weeks. There will be chances where you can free her when the rebels take action.'_ The Inquisitor argued which was enough to have Kallus sighing.

 _'Alright, I'll wake the others first.'_ Kallus replied, glancing at Lynx before waking up the Grand Moff.

As soon as he touched the Moff however, it was like a dark figure attacked him which caused him to jump back in surprise. The dark figure took form and it was a man, slightly shorter than Kallus but it definitely had the strength to kill. A face soon formed on the figure and Kallus was quite frightened at the appearance. Two bright red eyes narrowed at him while his mouth was jagged - looks like Random Blitzwing from Transformers Animated.

 _ **"Leave."**_

 _'Inquisitor?'_

 _'I see it. It's the dark side based on Lynx's imagination.'_

 _'What do I do?'_

 _'He won't harm you. He can't unless he wants Lynx to be depressed for the rest of her life.'_

 _ **"Leave, Agent Kallus."**_

"I'm not leaving. I know you cannot harm me." Kallus said firmly causing Dark to growl gutturally.

 _ **"I cannot kill you but it definitely does not mean that I have to leave you unscathed."**_ Dark smirked when he saw Kallus's frightened look.

However, another being formed in between Kallus and the dark side. The light side slowly slithered out of the walls to stand face to face with Dark. Light was smaller, more thinner than the both of them but there was a hidden strength. Light's face was like a normal human's unlike Dark. He had bright blue eyes that reek of innocence and a smile that calmed down Kallus's frightened heart.

 _ **"Light, what are you doing?"**_

 _ **"Dark, he is innocent."**_

 _ **"He is going to wake the enemy."**_

 _ **"For a good reason, brother. The show must go on."**_ Light spoke before turning to Kallus with his smile still in place as he continued, _**"Kallus, when the time comes, do not fret. She is not alone in her journey and neither are you."**_

Kallus only nodded as his mind was still trying to wrap around the current events. Dark let out a growl before dissipating followed by Light leaving Kallus to wonder what the hell just happened. He almost forgot about the others until the Grand Moff groaned causing Kallus to help him stand back up.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked while Tarkin wiped some dust off his shoulders.

"Yes, I am now." He muttered before Thrawn and Pryce also stood up with the latter holding her head in pain.

"What happened?" Pryce asked before all of them looked at the broken mind probe at the side.

"I believe she did that." Kallus muttered, pointing at the probe although on the inside, he was amused and proud of Lynx's ability.

 _'Make that two.'_ The Inquisitor smirked.

 _'Why don't you go do something else, Inquisitor?'_

 _'I don't have anything else to do. My chores here were just completed.'_

 _'Just?'_

 _'There are a lot of chores that even you don't want to know.'_

"It seems that even our methods are... Unacceptable. Well then Thrawn, I hope you have a backup plan in mind." Tarkin turned towards the Chiss who was in thought. He glanced at each of them before looking at the unconscious human girl with a smile.

"Yes, I do."

##

Waiting for Lynx to wake up was torture for Kallus. Not only did he want to know whether she was alright but also if she wanted to escape with the rebels. He needed to keep her safe, it was no longer on the Grand Inquisitor's orders but also his own heart.

Currently, he was on Skystrike academy with Governer Pryce, trying to find the defectors of the Empire. He was hoping to find one of the rebels here, maybe Ezra and help him get out as well as inform him about Lynx. She needs to get out of the Empire, away from Thrawn.

He was quite surprised to see Sabine but didn't show it. He kept quiet and did his task. Needless to say, he was actually quite anxious to pass the news to her. He hasn't had many encounters with the Mandalorian so it was a mystery to him how she would react.

 _'What's wrong, Kallus?'_ The Inquisitor asked.

Ever since he made the mental connection through the force, the Inquisitor has been using that connection to talk to Kallus. It was easier as Kallus has been much more busy lately than usual with trying to listen in to conversations. This way, the Inquisitor didn't even have to set up encrypted transmissions which were more than a hassle.

 _'I'm just... I don't know how she will react.'_

 _'In this case, hostility is natural towards you. First, you must tell her the way out. Then, you will tell her about Lynx.'_

 _'Very well.'_ Kallus nodded while walking towards one of the intersections.

He managed to lock the door in front and behind, trapping the rebels effectively but also stopping the troopers from advancing.

Well, here he goes.

"Don't shoot!" Kallus managed to stop Sabine from firing.

"Give me a good reason not to." Sabine almost growled.

"Avoid levels three to five. Hangar 24 is your best possibility." Kallus spoke calmly.

Sabine still didn't trust him as she kept her blaster aimed. Hobbie and Wedge ran forward before the two of them stopped when Sabine engaged a conversation again.

"Wait. Why should we trust you?" She asked.

"Tell Garazeb Orrelios, we're even." Kallus said before adding solemnly, "Lynx is also in trouble and I need your help in helping her escape the Empire. Thrawn has a plan for her, one that won't be good."

Sabine tightened her jaw before her expression softened as she said, "We'll get her out. Just keep tabs on her in the meantime."

"I definitely will. Now, go." Kallus nodded and watched them move before closing the door behind them.

Kallus let out a sigh while walking towards the command center. He was lucky to get out of that one. He almost forgot to tell Sabine of Lynx due to the adrenaline but he managed. He watched in nervous anticipation while the fighters tried to take down the TIE defender. Mentally, he hoped the other rebels would arrive in time which they did, allowing them to escape.

"Hm... That was an unfortunate turn of events." Pryce spoke thoughtfully before turning around. "I do hope you've learnt something here, Agent."

"I have." Kallus replied, his mind drifting elsewhere.

Luckily for him, Pryce didn't ask anymore questions as she was thinking of a way to explain this to Thrawn. It wasn't like the Chiss wouldn't understand. It would be the tactics employed by the Rebels that she would have to guess first. It's always helpful to be mentally prepared when meeting the Chiss.

"Governer Pryce, I take it you can handle the explanation to Grand Admiral Thrawn?" Kallus questioned the Governer who looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"And why is that, Agent?" Pryce asked while they walked out of the shuttle, towards Thrawn's office.

"I have a pressing matter to attend to but it won't take long." Kallus said before branching off a different hallway before the Governer could protest.

 _'Checking on Lynx now, are we?'_ The Inquisitor queried causing Kallus to sigh mentally. He learned to keep his expression neutral when having a conversation with the Pau'an unless he wanted attention from the others.

 _'I have to see her at least once each day. It's a nagging feeling at the back of my mind.'_

 _'So it seems. I hate to break it to you but her condition is still the same. Unresponsive and silent.'_

 _'Have you tried using the force to help the process?'_ Kallus was now seated beside Lynx, his right hand interlocking hers.

 _'I have. However, it would take a tremendous amount to bring her back this time. Since I'm nowhere near her, I cannot do much to her recovery.'_

 _'Don't you think it's time to meet up?'_

A pause. _'No. There's too much going on still for me to be able to intervene.'_

 _'I guess there is.'_ Kallus said resignedly while his eyes softened and his left hand stroked Lynx's head.

 _'She is a strong girl, Kallus. Once she wakes up, I will inform you.'_

Kallus closed his eyes and sighed. There was no other choice. He still had work to do, helping the rebels and working with the Empire for the time being. He was working a double life. One that he wasn't even sure how long he could hold with Lynx being in this coma induced state.

He could only hope now. Hope.


	19. Chapter 19

~~2 weeks later~~

"Eek! I have the book!" I smiled with joy while carefully opening the plastic cover.

Needless to say, I have been bugging my whole family and even bragged about my want or need to have this book. Star Wars: Thrawn. The irony of this revelation is that I'm currently being held captive by him. Ugh. I've been obsessed with him ever since the end of season 3. Oh I almost forgot.

My opinion on season 3. I'll be honest, when I first saw him, I thought of him as another normal Imperial... Boy did I thought wrong. His tactics were questionable to me until the end where he completely, partially won against the Rebels. That was when I started to rewatch season three to get a sense of him and then I looked him up on the wiki to see this book.

So, as for season 3's rating? It would definitely be a nine out of ten. The timing of everything was perfect although I did stop watching Rebel's for a while since season 2 had been boring. Then, my brother caught my attention to season 3 and I started watching the series again. I would have missed out on the best character ever invented.

I hope this doesn't bite me back in the ass... I feel like it will. Feels like everything does anyway. Speaking of which, World War three sounds like it's going to happen... I hope not. Really hope not.

~~5 days later~~

Holy crap I have too much time on my hands. Or well, I uhm... I did get the book on Saturday and Monday was labour day so I had plenty of time to read it all. Too much time. My school or Polytechnic does everything on the Laptop so I have more free hands than I can count... That's actually a lie. Anyways, as I return back to my wonderful slumber after a hectic day, pain returned to my whole form.

I winced when I tried to open my eyes because my left eye felt like it was burning. My whole body was stiff and numb but I could also feel extra weight on my wrists and ankles. When I moved them, I heard the rattle of... Chains. What? Since when did I have chains on me? Wait, I'm thinking it wrong.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked the blurriness away. I was also parched but surprisingly not hungry. I let out a groan when I tried to move as my whole body felt like it was dumped here... To some obscure corner in a office. I was still squinting but I could see the artwork to one side and a Kalikori on a stand...

I'm in Thrawn's office. How the f**k did I get here? More importantly, why the scrap am I here? I heard the door open so I strained my neck to see Thrawn who approached with relief in his eyes. I quickly broke off my gaze, closed my eyes, held my head with my chained hands before shaking my head to ease the pain. I opened my eyes again and blinked several times before turning back to Thrawn who passed me a glass of water.

I was cautious but my body needed the water really badly that I didn't care if it was poisoned or not. I drank it slowly, pausing to cough as the water replenished my dry throat. I wasn't even sure how long I would be here before I returned home but considering how tired I am, it might take a while. I looked back at Thrawn and saw him still crouched in front of me, as if he was studying something.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"While you were... Asleep. The rebels decided it was the best time to take you away. We managed to stop them, of course and I decided to keep you here in my office where you will be safer."

Mm, what a spin off lie... Or maybe it was partially the truth. Huh. I will never know.

"Why? I'm not worth much." I said and his eyes held amusement... How the hell am I reading him?

"You are worth more to me like that Kalikori. A priceless piece of art that cannot be replaced." Holy shit is that a pickup line? Take notes boys!

I blushed and looked away but he placed a hand on my chin and forced me to look at him again. I tried not to focus on his eyes but there was a hint hidden behind them. Thrawn had another reason for me being here but I knew he wasn't going to share it. He had a plan that he was going to use against me but I don't know what.

"There's more, isn't there?" I decided to ask after a while.

"How do you know?" He asked questioningly.

"I don't know. It's written in your eyes." I said truthfully which puzzled him but I wasn't going to give it away.

"You are mysterious, more so than the Emperor but there is one thing you can't hide from me..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"You're afraid of pain."

Huh, that was obvious. I hated feeling pain which was why I usually play safe. However, I some times take more risks than rewards which needless to say, works out in the long run. He let go of my chin and moved to his desk allowing my to move my right knee up and place my right hand over it.

I needed to start moving my stiff muscles but sitting down here is kind of limiting that need. I would bang my head gently on the wall but that would annoy Thrawn. So, I just decided to get more sleep. I closed my eyes and sang songs in my head while doing so. I didn't know how long it had been before I heard Thrawn speak up.

"What are you doing?" He asked intrigued.

I opened my eyes to find his two hands interlocked and supporting his chin. His eyes also held interest and... Something else? I was more confused about what he was asking for. There was also that unknown look in his eyes before I realised that I had been humming.

"I was singing."

"That was singing from your world?" He tilted his head slightly when I nodded.

"Why? You don't like it?" I asked and also tilted my head slightly while he shook his own head.

"No, it's... Different from the ones here." He said in thought before looking back at me, "You may continue singing if it helps you."

"You have no idea." I murmured and started humming Shape of You by Ed Sheeren.

 _'Lynx? Are you finally awake?'_ Master's voice surprised me but I managed to recover before Thrawn noticed anything by drinking some water.

 _'Master! I almost forgot about you.'_ I chuckled mentally while keeping up my humming.

 _'What are you doing?'_

 _'Singing.'_

 _'For him?'_ Huh, I've never heard that much distaste from the Inquisitor's tone.

 _'For myself. He allowed me to sing if it helped me... In what? I have no idea.'_

 _'I would be careful, Lynx. He's trying to make you confortable with your surroundings. It's a step of trust.'_

 _'I'll be careful master. Even with my knowledge on him, I don't know what he has planned for me.'_

 _'That is the worst part.'_ He replied grimly before adding, _'I will inform Kallus of this but we will have to make sure Thrawn is out of his office for him to be able to visit.'_

 _'Understood, Master.'_

 _'One more thing Lynx... Once you are freed from the Empire, I wish to see you again.'_ He said and I smiled.

 _'So do I, master. So do I.'_

##

I must have dozed off sometime later because when I woke up, Kallus was right in front of me. He was worried but also thankful as he hugged me tightly. I was still in a daze from sleep but I managed to hug him back, tears falling from my cheek when I heard the chains. The chains holding down my freedom.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Mostly." I sniffed before we moved apart and he wiped away the tears.

"I promise that I will find you a way out. Either with me or the rebels, I don't know yet." He spoke firmly and I smiled, placing a hand on the left side of his face.

"That promise will take a long time flourish if I remember my episodes well but I will hold you on it." I said before moving in but hesitated.

Kallus however, seemed to know the action and placed one hand behind my head before pulling me in for a short but wonderful kiss. He put his forehead on mine before standing up and left the room. I kept my eyes on the ground, his kiss lingering on my lips before I looked at the wall and closed my eyes.

 _'Hm. How long have you had feelings for him?'_ The Inquisitor asked.

 _'Wow, you busybody.'_ I huffed but smiled then let out a sigh. _'Two weeks after I met him on Lothal.'_

 _'When was that?'_ He went silent for a minute before speaking, _'Oh, nevermind. It took you two that long to finally act?'_

 _'I'm still young, master.'_

 _'You make me sound old.'_

 _'Well maybe you are.'_

He gave a sigh, _'Lynx, you'd best watch what you say.'_

 _'I am.'_ I countered before looking at the door when Thrawn came in and took his spot behind the desk.

 _'Just take my advice, Lynx. Continue meditating and regaining your strength. You unleashed a massive amount of force during your interrogation.'_

 _'Huh, interesting but master, why can't you stay?'_

 _'Unfortunately, I have work to do and need to focus. You should do the same.'_

 _'Yes, master.'_ I sent a mental nod before cutting off the connection and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you require anything, Lynx?" Thrawn asked and I shook my head.

"A glass of water will do." And a key if you don't mind to unlock my chains.

"Very well." He said and talked into the communicator before turning to his work although that question puzzled me.

Why did he ask?


	20. Chapter 20

~~1 week later~~

I'll be honest. I'm more bored here than my original room and that's saying a lot. Thrawn has allowed me to move around his office and most of my time is spent in the training room, practicing with some random weapon. I would also go sit at my corner to meditate and usually managed to without any disturbance from Thrawn. Usually.

I sometimes get indulged in meditating so much so that he had to get me out of it. When he did, I would be too tired to care about what he said because I was trying to 'refill' the force within me. I was getting stronger though and the Inquisitor was helping me with the process. A very long and annoying process nonetheless.

"Ah, here is that infamous girl I keep hearing about on Coruscant." I turned my head towards the door to see Colonel Yularen entering the room.

"And you must be Colonel Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau." I replied with a knowing smile and he did so too. I wanted to move but Thrawn had chained me down again for this special meeting.

"Tell me, how did you get here?"

"Here in this universe or Thrawn's office?" I questioned.

"His office. I have heard too much about how you got in this universe." He replied.

"I was unconscious when I was brought here. The only thing he told me was that Rebels tried to take me away." I told him and he nodded before going towards Thrawn's desk just as Admiral Konstantine entered the room.

"Lynx." He nodded towards me and I nodded back, knowing that he was powerless to get me out which he wanted to.

"I suppose Kallus and Lyste are coming?"

"Yes, they are." Konstantine replied before greeting the Colonel. Then, he turned around to open the door for Kallus and Lyste.

"He is ready for us." He told the two before turning around while they entered the room.

Kallus looked at me with sorrow in his eyes before he steeled himself. He couldn't show weakness here and I didn't say anything but continued meditating. I also listened in to the conversation they were having... So many higher officials here and I feel so small.

"Colonel Yularen." Kallus spoke albeit surprisedly while the Colonel smiled and walked towards Kallus as he continued, "I don't know if you remember me from the academy."

"Of course. Government Agent Kallus, I keep tabs on all my star pupils." Yularen held his hand out which Kallus gladly shook.

"What brings you to Lothal?" Kallus asked.

"We're in need of his expertise. There's a rebel spy in our midst - Codename: Fulcrum - and perhaps today we are going to learn their true identity." Thrawn came in and glanced at me first before they settled around the table.

Lyste and Konstantine took their seats while Yularen and Kallus stood behind them. Thrawn stood behind his desk of course and I was at the corner watching their backs. I rolled my eyes because this has become my least favorite spots. I was actually to the left of the door and I was here so that Thrawn could keep an eye on me. Bloody hell.

"A traitor in our ranks is feeding the rebels information. That is the logical explanation for their success and our failure." Thrawn began as usual.

"I will do everything in my power to find this spy, Grand Admiral." Lyste stood up from his seat and spoke determinedly causing me to smile.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Lieutenant. However, few are above suspicion. ISB Colonel Yularen will question each of you." Thrawn said.

"In the meantime, be vigilant. Watch your subordinates closely and your peers even closer." Yularen warned while putting a hand on Lyste's shoulder, telling him to seat back down.

"Our spy must be unmasked quickly as I'm on the verge of locating the rebel base in this sector. I've narrowed it down to these worlds." Thrawn opened the holomap where some worlds were red in color.

"From among thousands! How?" Konstantine asked.

"An analysis of rebel hyperspace routes, their attacks on imperial ships and facilities and rather importantly proximity to Lothal." The map closed before Thrawn said, "You're dismissed."

I watched them leave before looking at Thrawn who had walked towards the Kalikori. He inspected it for a second while Yularen came back into the room to grab the holopad from the desk and start calculating stuff. Geez, don't you guys have anything better to do?

"Any progress?" Pryce entered the room and looked at Thrawn, completely ignoring me. Thanks bitch.

"I'm certain the spy was present at our interview." Thrawn said thoughtfully. "Now to see if they take our bait and warn the rebels."

"I may have something." Yularen spoke up. "A coded rebel message was beamed from this ship right after an off ship prisoner was transferred to your detention block bay-7."

"Well then, shall we visit this mysterious prisoner?" Thrawn said before turning to face me and thought about it.

"Hm?" I asked when I noticed that he had stopped.

"Thrawn, we have no time for her." Pryce spoke while Yularen stayed quiet.

"I'm too weak to follow you guys anyway." I muttered before yawning and cuddled my knees close to my chest.

Pyrce and Yularen started walking forward leaving Thrawn to spend a little bit more time to debate in his mind. He knew the risks of leaving me here but I was too tired to move which should sway him. I hope my acting was good. After a few more minutes, he finally left and I released a sigh. I was actually not tired but Thrawn must have something hidden if he decided to let me go.

"Lynx!" Ezra said surprisedly while Kallus rushed towards me to take a look at my binds.

"Hey Ezra." I smiled at the teen who was wearing an imperial uniform. I'll be honest, it actually fits him.

"We're getting you out now. Droid, can you disable this?" Kallus asked Chopper who whirred and removed it without delay.

"Thanks mate. Now, do what you need to do quickly."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, that's Hera's-!" Ezra was about to go to the Kalikori but Kallus grabbed his shoulder in time.

"We're not here to steal art." Kallus reprimanded sternly.

A few whirrs from Chopper caused Ezra to retort, "Chopper just stole the codes, fine. Chop, transmit the codes to Kanan."

"Are you crazy? They'll intercept the transmission."

"Yeah, that a secret code was transmitted from Thrawn's office."

"Good point." At that, I laughed loudly because it was one of the most funniest parts in the episode. The way Kallus says it too.

"Really Lynx? Now's not the time." Kallus huffed and I just chuckled while Ezra smiled.

"Alright Chop, get the holomap." Ezra ordered the droid who did so with some planets marked red.

Ezra took a look at it while I prepared myself to sit back down. My memory of this moment is still fresh so I know Thrawn is coming in soon. Kallus glanced at me in a way of saying _'I have a plan'_ and I gave a nod. The only problem is, I have to plan my way out of the ensuing battle droids. Ugh.

"You're right, Thrawn is close to finding our base."

"Droid, erase that planet and add another as a decoy." Kallus told the astromech.

I swear I heard Chop say, _'Consider it done.'_

 _"~Unfortunate news. Grand Admiral Thrawn is headed for his office.~"_ AP-5 spoke up through the comms.

"What?! Erm, try to stall him." Ezra said.

 _"~Oh wait. I can't. He's at the door.~"_ AP-5 replied sarcastically.

"I'll handle it." Kallus told us before leaving the room while I took my seat. "Lynx, stay here and when the time is right, move."

"Gotcha." I gave a thumbs up to him and he smiled before leaving.

"Chopper shut off the holomap."

 _'Got it.'_ Okay I'm reading the astromech now...

"Come on Kallus let's- Where'd he go?" Ezra asked himself before adding quickly to Chopper, "Hide!"

As soon as Ezra and Chop managed to get behind the painting, the door opened revealing Grand Admiral Thrawn and two troopers. I pretended to sleep and also hid my hands so that he wouldn't be able to see that it was not cuffed. Apparently I passed acting class, yay! Thrawn went forward to his desk, activated the holomap and started studying it to see any missing pieces. I glanced at Ezra and he looked at me worriedly but I had a neutral face. Any day now Kallus.

"Is everything alright, sir?" One of the troopers asked while Thrawn turned off the map and turned around.

"Apparently so, yes." Thrawn said skeptically before the battle droids entered the room.

One of the droids hit a trooper towards me and I barely managed to move out of the way.

"Override Code: Rook." Thrawn said but neither droids stand down which surprised him.

He then went on to have a fight - more like survive - against the droids while I tried to stay out of the way. I motioned to Ezra and Chopper after they pushed the rock back into place when Thrawn was thrown towards it. Ezra looked between me and Thrawn before looking at Chopper.

"Come on, while he's distracted." Ezra whispered before we started running to Kallus.

"Lyste!" I heard Thrawn shout while my heart rate sped up as I couldn't wait to escape.

"Assassin droids?" Ezra asked Kallus who was by the door.

"You're welcome." Was Kallus's only answer before we started running again.

"Nice work." Ezra beamed before we turned a corner to see AP-5 waiting for us. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

We ran towards the hangar bay, surprisingly not running into any troopers along the way. I don't even know how but damn. When we arrived, the Lambda shuttle was there and an uninvited guest.

"There's our ride." Ezra said.

"And there's Governer Pryce." Kallus muttered in thought before looking at me. "Lynx, I need you to go with the rebels."

"What? No! Kallus, you're the only one I trust... Fully trust." I corrected myself when Ezra gave me a look.

"You have to Lynx. For your safety." Kallus kissed my forehead before we faced the hangar again and I sighed.

Here goes nothing.

"Chopper, seal the doors." Ezra ordered the droid who did so before we started running towards the shuttle.

I saw Kallus running for Lyste instead and fought away the tears. While Rex helped Kanan up, I ran into the shuttle and immediately took a seat. Kanan and Rex were too busy trying to get out so Ezra was the one who comforted me after the door closed.

"Lynx, he'll be fine." Ezra soothed but the problem wasn't actually that.

It was the fact that I know he was in trouble and that I could do something about it but couldn't... Hope that made sense. Either way, I didn't even realise I was that tired until I woke up probably hours later in the Ghost. I let our a healthy - yep really - cat yawn before getting out of bed and tried to remember where the kitchen was.

"Hey Lynx." Kanan's voice surprised me when he came up to me from behind.

"Hey Kanan." I smiled sadly at the sight of his eyes.

"I guess what you told me was true." He sighed softly and I placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"The Bendu helped you see." I said before my stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?"

"You have no idea." I smirked when he chuckled and guided me towards the kitchen.

He gave me a bowl of what looked like chicken while he grabbed his own bowl and we started eating. My mind immediately thought of Kallus when he returned home from that ice moon and that dampened my mood. I didn't actually know why but it did and it sucked.

"Lynx, Kallus will be fine."

"I know he will be. It's just." I let out a sigh, "It's just that when I know I can do something about it but I just can't, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Kanan deadpanned before sighing. "But I have been in similar situations. There are some things that are out of our control, Lynx. This is one of them. Only you would know what goes on there."

"I guess so." I muttered and continued eating despite not really wanting to.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Lynx right?" After my breakfast - since I was on Attollon I could tell the time - Kanan had left to do some planning so I decided to meditate at the edge of the perimeter.

"Yep." I replied to Rex and stopped my meditation.

"I'm Rex... I've heard a lot about you."

"And I have heard a lot about you." I smiled at him and watched as he took a seat beside me.

"Is it true that you know everything about the clone wars?"

"Not everything but yes." I chuckled softly. "Did Kanan tell you?"

"Maybe... So, is it true that Palpatine had been playing us all along?"

"Sadly, yes." I sighed before continuing, "I have a lot of favorites in the clone wars."

"Heh, am I one of them?" He questioned curiously and I smirked.

"Nope, Cody is." He was about to protest but I held my hand up. "Joking, yes you are along with Master Fisto, Master Plo Koon and General Grievous."

"That head clanker? Why do you like him?" He tilted his head slightly and I smiled.

"He's badass and misunderstood. It's a strange concept in my world. To like someone who is misunderstood in the universe. Too bad it doesn't apply to reality." I gave a short chuckle before looking at the ground in thought.

"Do you miss him?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss Kallus?" He repeated the question and I nodded.

"I have feelings for him, Rex. I am also due to meet with my master."

"Your master?"

"The Grand Inquisitor... Oh wait you weren't there." I huffed slightly before the both of us stood up. "I'm getting hungry. Think you can retell the tales of the Clone Wars?"

"Gladly." Rex smirked before we started walking towards the canteen.

 _'Come to me.'_ I stopped and looked back at the horizon when I heard Bendu's voice.

"Lynx?"

"Uhm, I just remembered that I need to do something. Rex, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you." I saw him look at me suspiciously before he shrugged it off and continued walking.

I looked at the horizon again before following this feeling towards a secured area. I glanced at my surroundings, noticing something out of the ordinary that caused me to hitch a breath. Bendu slowly revealed himself to me and I made sure that my jaw was shut so that I didn't look like an idiot. I realized that his eyes actually looked old and his form was bulky giving him an intimidating look.

 _'One with the force, you are.'_ He said and I nodded.

"That's what every force sensitive has said so far."

 _'Ah but yet you do not know your purpose in this world.'_ He continued and I sighed, wondering where the hell this was going to go.

"Bring it on." I murmured.

 _'Many have come before you, seeking the same answers. The answers that cannot be foretold. What do you think your purpose here is, hm?'_

"A seer." I answered simply.

 _'Ah, are you sure?'_ He raised an eyebrow and I nodded although a bit reluctantly. _'A purpose need not be one thing.'_

"I don't understand. Don't they say everyone has a purpose to life?" I said, stressing the 'a'.

 _'If that is true, no one would be flexible to change, young one. Your purpose is many yet you have stayed with only one.'_ I tilted my head slightly at that.

"Which purpose would that be?"

 _'Only you can find out.'_ He replied ominously and I frowned but nevertheless, started my walk back to Chopper base.

 _'Remember, you have many purpose in your journey here... Can you play it all?'_

##

"Many purpose, one life. I'm quite sure that's my new motto now." I mumbled before sighing.

After getting lunch with Rex who had been waiting, I went to my room to contemplate on what the Bendu had said. I'm certain my purpose in this universe is to be a seer. Then, for Kallus, it would be a friend... Or a lover? For the Inquisitor, it would be an apprentice. The Ghost crew, it would be an ally... What about Thrawn? He seems to want me for some reason. He kept me safe when I wanted to be free...

"Why did it all have to be complicated?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"What is it?" Ezra surprised me and I let out a huff.

"Mind knocking, next time?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Maybe, what are you thinking about?"

"None of your concerns." I answered and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Lynx, you can share anything with me." Ezra said causing me to scoff.

"Sorry kiddo, only one person... Two beings in this world has ever earned that level of trust. I'm sure you know the two."

"Oh yeah? Well, where are they now?" Ezra asked in a challenging tone causing me to frown.

However, that frown turned into surprise.

"Closer than you think." Standing behind Ezra, right at the door was The Grand Inquisitor in civilian clothing - looks weird on him to be honest...

"Master!" I ran towards him and gave him a hug, ignoring Ezra who had activated his lightsaber.

"H- How? You were supposed to be dead!" Ezra scowled and I stood beside Master.

"You were unconscious when Kanan let me go. I stayed on a distant planet ever since, far from the war." He explained while one of his hand was on my shoulder.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ezra narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm not here for you. I'm here for Lynx." His hold on my shoulder tightened slightly as if he was saying _'I am never letting you go again'_.

Ezra contemplated on that before he deactivated his lightsaber, just in time as the rest of the Ghost crew arrived. So, we explained the situation to them and while Kanan and Hera were more accepting, Zeb and Sabine were not. However, they didn't really have much of a choice seeing as I was happy to be around Master again.

If they tried to separate us, well... It wouldn't be a sight you'd want to see. By the end of it, we were sort of forced to stay on the Ghost as the other rebels would flip out at the sight of the Pau'an. He's not really well known here but he is like a target for attention, being an alien and all. He is also not a part of the rebels which the others would probably ask.

"Lynx, I'm sorry for not being there when you need me the most." He apologized out of the blue when we were just meditating in our room.

"Hm? Oh, it's ok. Kallus was there to support me." I smiled softly before feeling tears fall at the thought of Shifty.

I also forgot about my one eye which I'll be honest, haven't affected me as much as I thought it would. I started to sob softly while covering my face in my hands causing the Inquisitor to pull me close. We were both seated down so it reminded me of the time in Lothal, where everything was perfect back then. Time flies real fast.

"I promise, I will never let you go again." He said while rubbing the back of my head gently.

Since he was taller than me, he placed his chin on my head while I buried my face in his chest. I miss the Grand Inquisitor looks but this is less inconspicuous. By the end of my crying session, I was ready to go back to sleep but I didn't want to. I felt the Inquisitor picking me up against my will and place me on the bed before leaving. He also closed the lights which forced my body to shut down and sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

~~1 week later~~

Waking up to a hand on your shoulder after a nightmare was not comforting. My mind did the only thing it knew best, attack. Although, that command wasn't carried out as I let out a hiss when pain shot through to my head, clearing my thoughts. Whatever nightmare I had had was now gone. I looked up weakly and saw master standing there with a worried look on his face. I only smiled, telling him that I was alright.

"Lynx, do not ever do that again."

"Why don't you ask the nightmare instead?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

His grip on my shoulder tightened but not enough to hurt me. It was more of a warning and I blinked. Something was going on but my mind couldn't settle down on it. However, explosions outside got me on alert. Something was definitely going on and I had a very bad feeling about this.

"What's going on?" I asked although I felt very dazed.

"They're here." I immediately sat up with my headache disappearing within the second.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You did sleep late yesterday." He said pointedly and I shut my mouth...

He did have a point.

For the last one week, I had been doing a lot of meditating and training. I never did take a break, I didn't know why but I just couldn't and now that I remember... I literally collapsed when I fell on the bed. Like just a plop.

"Well... Let's go watch!" I eagerly hopped out of bed and surprisingly didn't topple over as I ran outside.

The leaders were discussing but I just budge in.

"How's it going?"

"Lynx! You should be resting." Hera frowned but I just waved her off.

"There's no sleep in a war!" I said albeit proudly because I always slept early, like a good girl. Suddenly, a hologram of Thrawn appeared and my heart skipped a beat.

 _'Oh shit.'_ Was what I thought as Thrawn addressed the other Captain's then me.

"I see that you are recovering well." His lips twitched into a small smile so I just tried to act casual.

"Oh, it's expected." I shrugged, noticing Master out of the corner of my vision but I didn't dare glance at him.

"You will be in my care again but until then, let us proceed with this battle." He ended the communication and that was when I felt my master's hand on my shoulder.

He was reassuring me that he won't let Thrawn get me. I let my left hand hold onto his while I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts.

"Lynx, it would be best if you and your master stay on the Ghost." Kanan said, pitiful of my situation but also firm for my safety and I nodded.

"Alright." I muttered, letting master rest his left hand on my back to guide me.

While Master meditated, I was on the bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. When they bombarded the planet, I just closed my eyes and listened to it, knowing full well the shield would hold. I could feel Master viewing my memories of this exact moment and I let him. He needed to know what was going on anyways.

"Lynx, try to establish a connection with Kallus." Master told me and I tilted my head at him.

"How do I do that?"

"Reach out to him using the force." He said and I thought about it.

"But, if I can't expel the force within me..."

"This is a mental power. You don't need to be able to expel the force to communicate with him. In theory, you should be able to connect with him much easily compared to me." Master explained.

I slowly nodded as I was still trying to suck in the information before deciding to just try it. I sat up on the bed in a meditating position and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled, reaching out to the force to try and find Kallus. It felt like I was floating. I mean, I'm pretty sure I was drifting through space before I saw a Star Destroyer.

Actually, that is the _Chimaera_.

I started floating closer towards it and held a breath when I passed the glass. There, I saw Kallus while Thrawn was leaving the room with his two troopers. Two other storm troopers replaced the other two and kept watch over the prisoner. I floated down and landed in front of Kallus, ignoring the bitch staring out the window. I hate Pryce.

 _'Kallus.'_ My voice was silky and it sounded really angelic-like which caused him to jerk slightly in surprise.

 _'Lynx?'_ Kallus smiled slightly before he kept his impassive face and glanced at Pryce while saying, _'Are you okay?'_

 _'I am alive and well. The Grand Inquisitor is now taking care of me.'_ I replied and was slightly tripping out at my voice.

 _'Where are you?'_

 _'On the Ghost along with Master.'_ I answered then looked out the window when I felt something strange.

 _'Lynx?'_

 _'I must go. You must find a way to the escape pod.'_

 _'I love you, Lynx.'_ Kallus said, catching me off guard and I could see in his eyes that he truly meant it which caused me to smile.

 _'I love you too, Kallus.'_

As soon as I opened my eyes, Master was in front of me and he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I blinked, just realizing that I was crying again so I used my sleeve to wipe it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just..." I let out a sigh and smiled when I ran through those three words.

Master seemed to pick it up as he smirked deviously, "He finally has the courage to say it."

"Master..." I scolded playfully and his smirk only widened.

"I have to give him a little nudge, don't you think?" He shrugged before we heard footsteps running to the bridge as well as lightning.

"The Bendu." I muttered subconsciously while Master nodded.

"It seems that season three is coming to a close."

"You just broke the fourth wall, didn't you?" I smirked when he rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"I am no longer part of the show. I can say whatever I want now." He said and I chuckled before nodding.

"Let's go tell Hera about Kallus." He moved away when I jumped to my feet, so ready to move.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the _'p'_. "I do it all the time."

With a sigh, Master followed me to the cockpit where they were trying to make room for an escape. I scanned the battle scene and let's just say, I felt devastated and excited at the same time. It was a weird feeling but I had a love for conflict and a hate for losses which war tends to bring.

"Hey Hera." I casually greeted the Twi'lek who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Lynx! What can you tell us?" Hera asked.

"Kallus is in need of a pickup." As soon as I said that, a ping occurred on the communicator which caused my smile to widen.

"We've got an incoming transmission." Hera said in slight disbelief.

"It's Kallus! He's sending coordinates." Zeb yelled in a slightly happy tone.

"There's an escape pod on my scope." Hera started flying through the battlefield and dodged shots before pulling in the escape pod. "Got it."

Everything is falling into place.

"We're getting out of here." I muttered.

"Gauntlet, we're right behind you." Hera said through the comms.

"Got it." Ezra replied.

"Phoenix squadron, let's get out of here." Hera ordered and I looked at the _Chimaera's_ bridge to see Pryce watching us do a fly by.

I smirked knowing she was going to be in trouble when Thrawn returns. I heard the door open and close as Kallus and Dodana joined us in the cockpit. Hera punched in the coordinates before we jumped into hyperspace and that was when the tension cleared in the air. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding before looking at Kallus and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered in my ear and I just smiled before we parted.

"Kallus." Master nodded in greeting towards the ex-ISB Agent.

"Grand Inquisitor." Kallus nodded back as this was their usual greeting.

"Welcome aboard, Kallus." Hera greeted with a smile and Kallus did so too.

"I'm happy to be here."

"Just don't get too happy, eh? We still have to justify your crimes." Zeb chuckled and I tilted my head at him.

"Zeb, why did you have to dampen the mood?" I smirked while he chuckled.

"Someone has to."

* * *

A.N. Now, I am unsure if I want to write my version of season four or wait for it to come out in like a month's time. If you do want to see my version, let me know and I will do so, if not then I will wait for rebels S4 to come out so that I can complete the 'follows canon storyline' tag.


End file.
